Sweet Innocence
by Sad.Whisper
Summary: Encuentras un tipo durmiendo en tu cama, es lindo, dice llamarse Horohoro, venir del futuro y ser... ¿¡TU HIJO? Y como si las cosas no estuvieran YA bastante confusas, empiezas a sentirte desagradablemente raro cada vez que sonríe. RxHH. DESCONTINUADO.
1. Prólogo

**ALGO QUE ES NECESARIO QUE SEPAS DEL FIC:**

**- sucede en un universo alterno**

**- contiene (o contendrá) shonen ai y/o yaoi**

**- está narrado en primera persona**

**- (si no está suficientemente claro en el summary ¬¬) es RenxHoro**

**- Más parejas LUEGO.**

**Viva la libertad de expresión.**

* * *

**  
**

**.:: Sweet Innocence ::.**

**I. Prólogo**

Me llamo Ren Tao y tengo 17 años. ¿Cómo definiría mi vida?Absoluta, completa, total, definitiva y perfectamente normal… Hasta hace exactamente _una _noche. ¿Que por qué? Dejen que les cuente.

Todo pasó **muy **rápido, así que pienso ser** muy **breve¿entendido? Detesto contar historias y, en general, cualquier cosa que implique más de tres o cuatro palabras. Si lo estoy haciendo fue porque _ustedes_ insistieron…

Y porque tal vez así pierda esta sensación de estarme volviendo loco. Todo depende de si ustedes me creen.

Sucedió a las 10:25 de la noche, en la puerta de mi casa. Acababa de ir a ver a Pilika, mi novia desde hace tres meses, una chica, en pocas palabras, linda, inteligente, amable y, por sobre todo, que sabe lo que quiere. ¿Pruebas? (No quisiera sonar arrogante, pero...) Salgo con ella.

Toqué el timbre varias veces y nadie me abrió, lo que me hizo deducir que el resto de la manada (alias mi familia) no se encontraba, por lo que me agaché para sacar la llave de emergencias de debajo del estúpido tapete de bienvenida que mi hermana consideró "muy pertinente" colocar en la entrada (¿Por qué "de bienvenida"? A ver, piensen, piensen… ¡Sí, tropa de retardados, el condenado trozo de tela dice _"BIENVENIDOS"_ con un maldito **oso **al final de la palabra! ¬¬).

Bien, hasta aquí, todo normal. Ahora viene la parte "interesante": a penas levanté la bendita alfombra sacada de una serial americana familiar, todo se vio inundado por una luz literalmente cegadora, que me hizo ver manchas de colores por doquier durante algunos instantes. Tal fue mi sorpresa (¿**Qué**, acaso ustedes están acostumbrados a que el Apocalipsis se les venga encima por levantar un tapete?) que terminé sentado sobre el suelo, los ojos cubiertos por mi brazo derecho debido a un anterior intento por protegerlos. Como no tenía la más perra idea de lo que acababa de acontecer, hice lo que cualquier infeliz al que después termina complicándosele la existencia hace en tales casos: _nada_. En vez de emprender una sensata retirada, llamar a alguien (aunque lo más probable es que me hubiesen tomado por un demente) o qué se yo, recogí la llave (que, entre todo aquel alboroto, había terminado en el suelo), abrí y penetré en mi _dulce_ hogar (JA -JA- JA..., busque el error ¬¬).

Y, a penas estuve dentro, me sentí algo más tranquilo. Llegué hasta mi pieza con toda la intención de acostarme, porque (olvidé mencionarlo) estaba algo cansado, mas algo me lo impidió de manera rotunda¡había _**algo** _en el interior de mí cama!

¡¡¡Claro, resulta que el Demonio había decidido ir a dar una vuelta a mi casa y en vez de tumbarse en la cama King de mis padres o en la hamaca de Jun (mi hermana, la loca del tapete cursi), había encontrado "muy pertinente" invadir nada más ni nada menos que **MI** ESPACIO!!!

Ah, y aquí fue donde cometí el error que me metió en el gran lío: a paso firme me acerqué hasta mi cama y, decidido, tomé el plumón y lo halé con fuerza, destapando a la_ cosa intrusa._

- … - Era un chico. Lo primero que pude notar fue que su cabello era color azul pálido, cosa que me recordó algo (que en aquel momento no identifiqué); estaba vestido de una manera bastante rara y, lo que más llamó mi atención, se encontraba cubierto de nieve.

- ¡¡TENGO SUEÑO!! – gritó a todo pulmón, acercándome peligrosamente a mi primer paro cardiaco. Por alguna razón que probablemente más tarde conoceremos, me irrité de manera tal que no encontré nada mejor que azotarlo con el plumón que estaba sosteniendo.- ¡ESTÁ BIEN, YO COMO SI TÚ COMES…¿Eh? O.O

- ¿¡Quién demonios eres tú!? – exigí saber, fuera de mis casillas, adoptando una posición de ataque (tengo que haberme visto terriblemente aterrador, armado con mi plumón venenoso ¬¬). Recién entonces el chico notó mi existencia.

Era… _raro_. En realidad, la palabra no es esa, pero no pienso decirla.** No **soy homosexual¿les quedó claro? No voy a mencionar siquiera algo acerca de esos ojotes azul oscuro que me contemplaron con sorpresa ni de esos mechones espesos de cabello sobre esa frente de piel pálida ni esa nariz ni esos labios ni esas cejas ni esas facciones… ¡¡NI NADA DE NADA!!

- … Hola.- fue la respuesta que obtuve. El chico me estaba sonriendo como si fuera muy normal estar cómodamente acostado en la pieza de un desconocido y que este último te despertara con un plumón. ¿Acaso estaba tratando con un enfermito escapado de un centro especial?

- ¿Qué haces en mi cama¿Quién rayos eres? – le pregunté en vez de saludarlo de vuelta, cosa que pareció ofenderlo ligeramente. Me vio perplejo durante un par de segundos, para enseguida volver a esbozar esa _extraña_ sonrisa.

- Me llamo Horo-horo. Encantado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – insistí, alzando una ceja por el nombre tan poco común y, sin darme cuenta, bajando la guardia. "Horo-horo" adoptó un aire de complicación, como si meditase lo que iba a replicar, hasta que, finalmente, se decidió.

- Pues… ehm… verás, yo... vengo del futuro.

- … - Ah, sí, seguro. Yo me llamo Ren y vengo de la Prehistoria. **Un puto placer conocerte**.- Enserio¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa?

- ¡Es cierto! – exclamó con el ceño fruncido y, por alguna razón, esta vez no dudé tanto de lo que decía.- Yo…

- Tú _qué_.- lo apresuré a continuar, dándome cuenta de que, nuevamente, dudaba entre si seguir hablando o guardar silencio.

Presten atención. Esta es la mejor parte.

- Yo… S-soy tu hijo.

¿Les ha pasado, alguna vez, que oyen algo tan desquiciadamente descabellado que, por algún motivo ajeno a su conocimiento, no alcanzan a reaccionar a tiempo y sólo les queda, muy a su pesar, creerlo?

Así comenzó todo.

* * *

**Si te gustó, házmelo saber.**

* * *

**¡NOOOOOOO! Lo siento, pero es imposible para mí ser tan breve xDDDD**

**UxU no me resistí¡pero prometo que es lo último que subo hasta actualizar mis fics!**

**Bueno, no sé qué más decir, sólo que, en cuando a lo enredada que está la historia...**

**Pues, eso se verá más claro en el próximo capítulo xD**

**Si es que lo hay ¬u¬**

**Depende de ustedes ¬u¬**

**Gracias a Cotollo por dejarme usar su título n0n**

**(tú me entiendes xD)**

**Nos vemos.-  
**


	2. First Dawn

**.::: Sweet Innocence :::.**

**II. First Dawn**

Y así fue como mi **supuesto** hijo del futuro terminó alojando en mi habitación (no vayan a creer que le cedí la cama o algo así, JAJA, NO SEÑOR ¬¬).

Lo obligué muy amablemente a sacar el trasero de mi territorio y acostarse en el suelo o donde le diera la futurista gana. Pero se me ocurrió, justo antes de dormir, la brillante idea de echarle un último vistazo. Lo encontré acurrucado contra la cama, temblando.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – no pude abstenerme de preguntarle, refiriéndome a su ropa que, como ya lo indiqué, estaba llena de nieve. Nuevamente, fui obsequiado con una sonrisa.

- Vengo de un lugar donde nieva todo el año.- me informó, sentándose, la espalda contra el lecho. Cuando estuvo en esa posición, tuve una vista panorámica de su cabello y sólo entonces comprendí que era idéntico al … - Disculpa¿por casualidad conoces a una chica llamada Pilika?

**¿¡Él la conocía!?** ¡Conocía a Pilika! Y, por si fuera poco, se parecía a ella. ¿Acaso… era uno de sus parientes chiflados y me estaba haciendo una broma? ¬n¬#

- Es mi novia¿por? – inquirí algo tajante, volviendo a sospechar de él. Y comencé a sentirme estúpido por haberle, en cierto modo, creído anteriormente. Mas al verlo cerrar los ojos y asentir lentamente y en silencio, mi creciente duda se atenuó.

- Ella es…mi madre.

Haremos algo. Suponiendo (**SUPONIENDO ¬¬**) que fuese posible viajar desde el futuro ¿ustedes le creerían a alguien bastante físicamente similar a un conocido o conocida suya su parentesco con esta persona? Porque enseguida, luego de meditar durante un par de segundos, me di cuenta de que Pilika no tenía ni hermanos ni primos muy cercanos, que era imposible que Horo-horo fuese su tío, que DE VERAS se parecían bastante y que mi novia, hacía tiempo (y yo no le había dado mayor importancia), me había confesado que, **en el futuro**, planeaba tener al menos un hijo…

- Ya veo.- respondí sin darme cuenta, para enseguida notar que me estaba observando de manera curiosa.- ¿Qué?

- No nos parecemos mucho…

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Son prácticamente iguales.

- Me refiero a nosotros: tú y yo.- de un momento a otro, la nariz de Horo-horo rozaba la mía, mientras sus ojos devoraban cada detalle de mi rostro. No fui capaz ni de alejarme, perplejo como estaba, ni de comprender por qué de repente hacía tanto calor en mi pieza.

- ¿Por qué tendríamos que…? – y recordé que yo era su presunto padre y que era genéticamente lógico que tuviésemos al menos un detalle físico en común, cosa que, evidentemente y a simple vista, **no** era. Entonces, una idea afloró dentro de mi cabeza.- En el caso de que no estuvieras mintiendo… - comencé, más que nada, aunque no quise aceptarlo, para convencerme a mí mismo de que aún no le creía enteramente el cuento y, de paso, para que no se hiciera ilusiones en caso de que este fuese falso.- ¿Cómo puedes saber que yo… que yo…? Tú sabes. Ù.u

- n.n- verlo sonreír tan cerca de mí me provocó algo muy fuera de lo común que, por razones de amor propio, no voy a nombrar.- Eres su novio¿no? Pues según lo que investigué, fue durante esta etapa de su vida cuando se embarazó de mí.- no conseguí reprimir una leve sonrisa ante el término tan infantil que había utilizado, preguntándome por primera vez qué edad tendría mi interlocutor. Sin embargo, habían preguntas aún más importantes que hacer.

- En esta época… - debo admitir que la idea de dejar a mi novia embarazada no se me antojaba prometedora, por el momento. Si quieren que sea sincero, lo seré: sí teníamos relaciones, mas siempre habíamos sido muy cuidadosos en ese sentido. ¿Acaso Pilika era capaz de engañarme y no tomar anticonceptivos y después venir a decirme "Ren, cariño, estoy embarazada¿Qué te parece? Por cierto, hay un concierto de piano mañana¿te gustaría ir...?"?. Porque a mí no me parecía…- No es posible…

- Tal vez te está engañando.- si me hubiesen tirado un balde lleno de cubos de hielo habría sido mejor. **¿¿ENGAÑADO _YO_, REN TAO??** Já, era evidente que el cabeza de erizo congelado no me conocía en lo más mínimo.

- Imposible.- volví a negar, absteniéndome de golpearlo por pura misericordia. Definitivamente, Horo-horo no tenía la menor idea de quién era yo, porque si ese hubiese sido el caso, no habría propuesto tan descabellada hipótesis. Y recién entonces, se prendió una ampolleta dentro de mi cabeza.- ¿No conoces a tus padres?

- …

Fue raro ver ese aire triste en su semblante. Porque la primera impresión que me había dado ese chico había sido la de un manojo de genes y alegría, sin embargo, su mirada, a presente, se veía ligeramente barnizada de angustia. Me sorprendí a mí mismo sintiéndome culpable por haberle hecho la pregunta, cosa ya de por sí alarmante, porque solía valerme madre lo que le pasara a extraños como él. Recién en ese momento, caí en la cuenta de que, por alguna razón paralela a nuestro mundo..., Horo-horo ya no era un extraño.

- Me adoptaron… - confesó finalmente, esta vez sin mirarme (aunque – y lo digo sólo de paso ¬//¬ - no se había alejado). Bien, eso explicaba mucho, aunque, cosa obvia, no la historia completa.- Llevo dos años buscando información sobre mis padres biológicos, pero solamente encontré algo acerca de mi mamá, Pilika. Tú no sales en ningún lado.

- ¡No estamos seguros de que yo sea tu padre! ¬¬

- ¡Pero si dijiste que no te estaban engañando! ¬¬

- Aún así, no quiero que asumas cosas sobre mí que no…

- Por cierto¿Cuál era tu nombre?

- … Soy Ren.

- ¡Cierto! Se me había olvidado. Ren. Ren. Ren… ¿Y tu apellido?

- Ô.óU Tao. ¿Por? – no sé si lo mencioné anteriormente, pero este chico de verdad me parecía curioso. (¿Que sí lo hice? _Pues lo repito_¿algún problema? ¬¬)

- ¿Tao…? Mmm… Horokeu Tao. – Quien yo acababa de enterarme se nombraba, oficialmente, "Horokeu", puso una simpática cara de haber probado algo muy ácido, antes de comentar.- Suena horrible. Tienes un apellido difícil, Ren.

- Tú eres el del nombre inadecuado, perdona que te diga.- lo corregí solidariamente, alzando una ceja. Justo antes de reclamarme, el chico del nombre inadecuado soltó el bostezo más profundo que en mi vida he tenido el _"gusto"_ de presenciar.

- ¡¿Qué… eee… dijiiiis…teeeeee!? – chilló en medio de su actividad, mientras sus ojos se nublaban por el sueño. Aquello me hizo recordar que yo también estaba cansado.

- De verdad me estoy divirtiendo muchísimo, Horo-horo- aseguré con mi más cordial tono sarcástico-, pero lamentablemente me estoy cayendo del sueño y, como veo que tú también, creo que lo más conveniente y que de todas maneras voy a obligarte a hacer sería que te fueras…

- ¿Puedo quedarme¡Por fa, por fa, **por fa**!

- …

En nombre de un caracol parapléjico¿el tarado _no podía_ quedarse en algún otro lado **NO **relacionado conmigo y mi, hasta aquella noche, apacible vida¡Nooooo, claro que no¡¡¡Por que entonces no habría jodiendas para Ren, y sin jodiendas para Ren, no hay diversión para el resto del **perro** planeta!!!

- ¡Por fis!

- Como quieras.- no, de verdad, por dentro estaba hecho una verdadera furia emputecida, sólo que siempre he sido _demasiado _hospitalario con los demás… Además, sin intenciones de insinuar **ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA**, ustedes no estaban allí para ver a ese tonto decir "por fis".

En resumidas cuentas, mi huésped auto-invitado terminó ocupando uno de mis pijamas, debido a que su ropa estaba húmeda, y luego de que hiciera el intento de abalanzarse sobre mi colchón, gracias a la amabilidad de mi puño derecho, quedó cómodamente tumbado en el suelo.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

¿Y qué es lo primero que veo al abrir los ojos¡¡NADA, PORQUE MI CARA ESTÁ, POR ALGUNA RAZÓN DISTANTE A MIS ARCHIVOS, SUMERGIDA EN LA MÁS GRANDE (y única, si vamos por allí) MATA DE PELO CELESTE QUE HE VISTO EN MIS CASI DOS DÉCADAS DE VIDA!! ¬¬

- ¡¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí!?? – vocifero _angelicalmente_ en la oreja de Don Pedro, que está literalmente como por su casa acostado **NO** sólo junto a mí y sobre mi cama, si no que junto a mí, sobre mi cama y _pegado a mi persona como una condenada calcomanía_¿Acaso se coló en la noche¿Quién se cree que es? Ah, sí, se me había olvidado: mi hijito. **JA, NO ME HAGAN REÍR.** Fuera de todos los argumentos que a lo largo de esta anécdota he ido dando, cabe mencionar que NINGÚN HIJO MÍO sería así de confianzudo con nadie. ¬¬

- Hm… - Dios¿Acaso el tipo se tomó un somnífero hyper-eficaz? En lugar de salir disparado gracias al potente grito que le obsequié, Horo-horo mueve la cabeza de manera que mi rostro queda aún más enterrado en su peculiar y poco pintoresco peinado. Aaah, pero veámoslo por el lado positivo: ahora puedo borrar de mi lista de las cosas que nunca me han ocurrido la opción **"ponerme un erizo peludo en la cara"** (además de **"tener un hijo de mi misma edad"** y **"abrir una dimensión desconocida oculta debajo del tapete de la entrada de mi casa"**).

Pero las cosas no se quedan así. Pues, no conforme con dejarme prácticamente ciego a base de millones de pelitos dentro de mis indefensos ojos, ahora resulta que al azulito no se le ocurre, dentro de su dormitación, nada mejor que girarse hacia mí y clavarme un codo en el costado.

- ¡Maldi…! – no alcanzo a recitar mi oración para las situaciones de alto nivel doloroso, exactamente por lo último. El bobo ese tiene fuerza. **Perfecto.** Seguramente eso le va a ser muy útil cuando le proponga que se largue, en el caso de que no estuviera de acuerdo.

- Ñam. Ñam.- Horo termina por abrir los ojos, justo luego de tallarlos cuidadosamente, para proceder a observarme con algo de sorpresa. Y no quiero ser paranoico ni nada del género, pero podría jurar que su cara está más rosada de lo usual (claro, si es que ayer se encontraba en sus colores normales).- H-hola.- me saluda por segunda vez desde que nos conocimos.

- Sal de mi cama.- le contesto con dulzura.

- ¡Eres un pesado!

- ¿¡Qué!?¡¡Para que lo sepas, fue de suma consideración no sacarte a patadas en el instante en el que descubrí que te habías infiltrado, lagarto escurridizo!!

- ¡¡No te cuesta nada regalarme un huequito!!

- Pudiste pedírmelo anoche. Digo, para ahorrarme la sorpresita.

- No sabía que iba a hacer tanto frío ÚxÙ…

Sólo, exclusivamente porque algo de razón tiene, opto por guardar silencio. No comprendo por qué tengo que ser así con él, es decir: por un lado, todo lo que hace, dice y hasta piensa (pues al parecer este chico es muy predecible) me saca de mis casillas; por el otro, se me hace muy difícil ser duro con él. Es algo completamente desequilibrado, sin sentido, descabellado, tonto (características del sujeto en cuestión, cabe remarcar), etc.

- ¿Qué hora es? – al ver mi reloj de muñeca, descubro que a penas son las seis quince de la mañana, lo que me lleva luego a percatarme de que no se me ha quitado el sueño.

- Tengo tuto… - como si hubiésemos pensado lo mismo, el anteriormente denominado "Don Pedro", olvidándose de nuestra discusión (que, por supuesto, yo habría, de todas maneras, terminado por ganar), empieza a reacomodarse entre las coberturas, los ojos ya cerrados.- Dulces sueños… - me susurra con voz somnolienta.

Y entonces, antes de reanudar mi propio descanso, me pregunto cómo puede ser cierto que Horo-horo sea mi hijo si somos tan distintos… ¿Cómo dio conmigo?¿Cómo llegó a mí presente desde el suyo?¿Cuáles son las respuestas que está buscando?

Entre muchas cosas, una de las más curiosas es que, persiguiendo una gran respuesta entre otras varias, trajo a mi propio mundo demasiadas preguntas.

- Dulces sueños… tarado.

* * *

**Weeeeeejeje nwn gracias a las que leyerooon :3**

**EJEM. Debido a la trama complicada e implícitamente incestuosa (algo presunto, claro, porque en ningún momento di muestras de que Horo estuviese en lo correcto ¬¬) me llamaron una sick !! xDDD**

**Bueh, como sea, de todos modos les agradezco los review n.n **

**no son muchos, pero sí que valen harto TvT**

**eso no más, creo que la historia no será extremadamente largo :P**

**ya tengo una idea de lo que sigue**

**jejeje espero que nos veamos!! (no me abandoneeeeen TnT!)**

**Bye n0n**


	3. Don't even think it!

**.::: Sweet Innocence :::.**

**III. Don't _even_ think it! **

_**Pipipip- pipipip.**_

_**Pipipip- pipipip.**_

- Hmppfhm…

_**Pipipip- pipipip.**_

_**Pipipip- pipipip.**_

- Mmmmmmm…

- Hmpfhg…

_**Pipipip- pipipip.**_

_**Pipipip- pipipip.**_

En nombre de un gorila homosexual¿¿¡Quién mierda puede ser tan retardado como para no entender que no tengo la **más puta** **gana** de contestar!??

- Ren, apágalo… -.-

- … - resignado, desentierro mi rostro del pelo de Horo-tonto y busco con la mano mi celular, sin fijarme…

- **¡¡¡OYE!!!** – ...cosa que lamento al instante, cuando accidentalmente (**¡¡¡ACCIDENTALMENTE, **MALDICIÓN!!!) palmeo algo blando a través de la sábana, que muy posiblemente debe responder al nombre de "trasero de Horo", el cual, por cierto, se sobresalta como si le hubiesen enterrado una aguja (y no estoy diciendo que sea para menos, tan solo les quise dar una descripción _bien _gráfica de la _linda_ manera en que empieza mi jodido día ¬¬).- ¡¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!!

- ¡¡¡FUE UN MALDITO ACCIDENTE, IDIOTA!!!- Pero¿¡qué se imagina ese tonto cabeza de lego¿¡¡Acaso parezco un pervertido mariposón, por los mil y un carajos¡¡¡¿O LA IDEA ES AÑADIRLE UNA DOSIS EXTRA DE PUTEADAS A MI ENCANTADORA MAÑANA COMENZADA CON EL BOLUDO PITITO DE MI CELULAR, EH?!!!- ¿¡Qué!? – grito cuando tengo el condenado teléfono (que era lo que quería alcanzar) contra la condenada oreja. Y el retardado que no entendió que no tenía la más puta gana de contestar es:

_- ¡Oye¿Así me saludas?_- … Pilika.

- ¡No…! Eh… Perdona, perdona… - me acomodo bien sobre lo que me fue otorgado de mi cama, mientras el tarado del año 5000 termina de salir de su coma matinal. Al mirarlo bien noto que tiene un hilo de baba seca dibujado desde la comisura de los labios hasta el mentón, lo que me hace rogar porque su _gracia _no se haya expandido hasta mis sábanas.- ¿Qué quieres?

- _…_ - ¿¿Acaso el usurpador de camas me contagió la estupidez¿¿¿"Qué quieres"??? Pilika nunca ha sido la madre Teresa reencarnada, pero tampoco se supone que la trate como a cualquier persona, es decir¡es mi novia... !

- D-digo… ¿Cómo amaneciste?

- _Mejor que tú, parece…_ - la risita que sigue me tranquiliza un poco. Gracias a Dios o lo que sea que mueve los hilos del mundo, Pilika suele recurrir muy seguido al sentido del humor.

- ¿Es mi mamá? – No, enserio¿Es mucho pedir una cuota mínima de privacidad?

_- ¿Ren, estás con alguien?_

- ¡Cierra la boca!

_- ¿¡Qué!?_

- ¡No¡No tú, Pilika!

- ¡¡¡Dile que venga!!!

_- ¿Qué pasa¿Con quién estás?_

- ¡¡Mamiiiiii!! n0n

- ¡¡¡TE DICEN QUE CIERRES LA BOCA, MALDITA SEA!!!

_- ¡¡¿Por qué me gritas?!!_

- ¡¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO TE ESTOY HABLANDO A TI, PILIKA!!

- _¡¡Pues ahora mismo me estás gritando…!!_

- Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide… Ehm…

_- … ¿Me vas a decir con quién estás?_

- Cabeza de chorlito, guarda silencio¿Quieres? – le grito de manera susurrante (¿Cómo es eso posible? No sé. Jódanse ¬¬) a la catástrofe con patas que _SUEÑA_ con que tengamos parentesco, que acaba de adoptar el semblante de estar pensando algo (como si fuera posible; JÁ).

_- ¡Ren…!_

- Aaah, sí¡¡Si vuelves a tocarme el trasero, voy a golpearte!!

_- ¿¿¡QUÉ!?_? - **¿¿¡QUÉ!!?**

- No te hagas el tonto, Ren.

- ¡¡¿Es que estás sordo¡¡Estaba buscando mi celular, imbécil!!

- Sí, sí. Y yo vengo del futuro.

-** ¿¡¡TE ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO, GRANDÍSIMO TARADO¡¡Y SAL DE MI CAMA!!**

- ¡Pero…!

_- ¿¿¿¿"CAMA"¡ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD, R…!_

**- ¡¡¿NO PUEDES ESPERARME UN PERRO SEGUNDO, PILIKA¡¡NO CREO QUE SEA MUCHO PEDIR¿O SÍ?!!**

- …

- Uuuuuuuh…

- … - Mierda.- Eh…

**_Tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu_-…**

Suspiro y cuelgoel estúpido aparato, para luego mirar a Horo-horo imaginando lo bello que sería tener **visión desintegradora de babosos-metepatas**.

- ¿Se enojó?

- ¿Tú qué **madres **crees?

- Que no debiste gritarle…

- …

Me abstendré de compartir con ustedes los _decorosos_ pensamientos que atraviesan mi mente en este instante.

- ¿Va a venir?

- …

- Ren…

- …

- Ren…

- …

- Ren-Ren-Ren-Ren-Ren-Ren-Re…

- **¡¡¡NO!!!** ¡¡¡NO VA A VENIR PORQUE UN **CABEZA HUECA DE PELO AZUL** NO ME DEJABA HABLAR TRANQUILO Y ME HIZO GRITARLE, COSA QUE A NADIE LE HACE MUCHA GRACIA, POR LO QUE **DUDO MUCHO** QUE VAYA A VENIR, IMBÉCIL!!!

- …

No hay nada más dulce que poder sacarnos todo de adentro¿No les parece?

Respiro hondamente, algo menos frustrado ahora que pude descargar mi ira con alguien…

- ¡¡¿A quién le dices imbécil, **imbécil**?!!- hasta que un puño que bien podría ser confundido con el casco de un caballo me propulsa hasta el borde del colchón. _Hijo de su…_

- ¡¡¡Acabas de cavar tu tumba, azulito!!!

Me vale un **condenado pepino pigmeo** quién demonios sea este tipo, a mí NADIE ME TOCA ni mucho menos me golpea. No para vivir luego de eso.

Medio segundo después estamos convertidos en una enredadera humana, cada uno repartiendo golpes de todos los tipos y hacia todas las direcciones, dejando lo que antes fue mi cómodo lecho transformado en un verdadero desastre. Si me lo preguntan, seré sincero: Horo-horo no es ningún debilucho (claro, no pienso hacérselo saber; además, de todas maneras yo le gano por mucho).

Al fin consigo tomarlo desprevenido y con una de mis manos me encargo de sostenerle las muñecas – no sin esfuerzo, porque el estúpido no para de forcejear como un epiléptico en pleno ataque- y levanto la otra, decidiendo al mismo tiempo cuál de mis ganchos le voy a dedicar al muy infeliz.

- ¡Oye, Ren…! – y la puerta de mi pieza es abierta sin previo aviso por mi queridísima hermana, que nunca, en sus 24 años de existencia, ha podido entender el significado de la oración **_"golpear antes de entrar"._**

- … - sin variar nuestras posiciones, tanto Horo-cabeza-hueca como yo dirigimos la vista hacia ella, que nos contempla con cara de circunstancias _(léase: ceja levantada al estilo Tao, boca entreabierta con asomo de sonrisa, acciones del momento, congeladas)._

- Debí golpear.- Naaah¿Tú crees?

- ¿Necesitas algo? – cuestiono atentamente a mi hermanita, cuidando de no relajar el agarre de las sucias manos del tonto con complejo de contemporaneidad.

- Bueno… sólo iba a avisarte que en media hora más almorzamos.- replica, ahora con los ojos bien fijos en el tonto ya mencionado que, por algún motivo, dejó de moverse. No obstante, ni sueñen con que voy a dejarlo ir después del combo que se dio el lujo de darme. ¡JA, eso me lo va a pagar caro!- Hola.

- ¿Mm? - ¿No se había ido¡¿Qué rayos tengo que hacer para que me dejen torturar al Hoto-cerebro-de-bototo en paz!?

- Hola… - responde el Chewbacca celeste, iniciando un patético intento por soltarse. ¿_Hijo mío_, **ÉL**? Por favor, si eso _pudiese_ ser cierto, entonces el mongólico al menos podría liberar** uno** de sus brazos. ¡Pero nada! Definitivamente, no nos asemejamos **en NADA**.

- Ren…

- ¿Qué pasa? – le ladro, anulando nuevamente un segundo intento vano por parte de Horo.

- Yo… ¿Tu amigo va a quedarse a almorzar?

- Sí, sí, sí, tienes razón, ahora ¿podrías adelantarte? Enseguida voy.- respondo sin preocuparme de asimilar lo que me preguntó, pues cada vez se me hace menos sencillo tener quieto al chico debajo mío, que está sacudiéndose cual pescado con sobredosis. En uno de sus espasmos, el desgraciado casi me tira.- ¡Mierda!

- Bueno, voy a poner la mesa…

Finalmente, Jun se retira se mi habitación y nuestra lucha se reanuda.

- **¡SUÉEEEELTAAAAMEEEE! **- ¡MIERDA, _MIERDA_, _MIERDA_¡El maldito casi me deja **sordo**!

- **¡Mi oído!** – cubro mi doliente oreja izquierda con una mano y con la otra me encargo de plantarle un buen puñetazo al arbusto de alambres que Horo-horo tiene por cabeza.

- ¡Auch!

- ¡Eres un estúpido! - ¡Me duele, con un demonio!

- Tu no querías soltarme… - lo escucho decir desde donde está ahora, prácticamente al lado opuesto de la cama. Cómo me duele, maldición¡este tipo podría ser cantante de rock pesado!

- Es tu culpa por haberte atrevido a pegarme.- declaro victorioso, notando que el dolor, al menos, no es demasiado duradero.

- Perdón…

- …

_¿Eh?_ ¿Qué fue _eso_¿Este chico es el mismo con el que hace menos de un minuto estaba peleándome? Sorprendido por su repentino cambio de carácter, lo miro, encontrándolo un poco cabizbajo y con los labios apretados. Claro, lo más seguro es que le haya costado disculparse como lo hizo… Yo mismo no creo que hubiese sido capaz. Bueno, bueno, eso habla bien de él: al menos entiende **quién** es el que tiene la razón aquí ¬¬

- ¿Estás molesto? - ¿Lo estoy? Saco la mano de mi oreja, que ya no me zumba como hace poco, dándome cuenta de que, por un lado, quisiera golpearlo hasta la muerte por el simple hecho de existir y ser tan torpe y por otro… sencillamente no podría…

- Vamos a comer.- le ordeno, PARA NADA confundido ni ninguna de esas cosas raras de chicas, **¿entendido?** ¡¡NI SE LES OCURRA **OCURRÍRSELES** QUE SE LES **OCURRA** _PENSAR SIQUIERA_ QUE ESTE TONTO ME CONFUNDE!!

- **¡¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!** – 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.

¿Era… _realmente_ necesario otro grito?

- ¿Era _realmente_ necesario otro grito, **tonto**?

- Sí n0n… ¡Oye! ¬¬

- Jajaja, qué tarado.- ambos nos levantamos y entonces recuerdo que no nos despertamos hace mucho y que estamos en pijama.- Ve si ya se secó tu ropa.

- Qué mandón…

Mientras Horo se ejecuta, miro mi reloj y descubro que, en efecto, ya son las dos de la tarde. Cosa inusual, pues no soy una persona que suele levantarse a la hora de almorzar. Lo más probable es que el colado ese me haya pegado su visiblemente constante pereza. Vago ¬¬

- ¿Me prestas la ducha? – me pide educadamente (busquen el error) con todas sus prendas hechas un bulto. Hecho remarcable: el individuo conoce la higiene.

- ¿Acaso en tu época no existen cápsulas de auto-aseo o algo por el estilo? – me encargo de averiguar con una voz que deja bien claro que me la suda su respuesta. Saco algo para ponerme de mi armario y una toalla nueva para el azul.

- No seas ridículo, a penas son diecisiete años de adelanto.- ¿Es que no tiene capacidad de detección¡**Era una puta broma**, en nombre de un violador castrado¡La lentitud de este bobo es desesperante!

Recién entonces, luego de un re-proceso de sus palabras, caigo en la cuenta de que tenemos la misma edad. Y cometo el **insensato error** de compartir mi remarca con él.

- Sí. Y ya ves que yo no ando embarazando a las chicas por la vida, irresponsable. No, enserio, Ren¿eres tonto o te haces¡Es increíble que un genio como yo haya resultado de…¿Me estás escuchando?

Cuando ya he recorrido la mitad del trayecto hacia el baño del segundo piso, el hombre de nieve corretea hasta llegar junto a mí, _muy ofendido_ porque no le prestaba atención a sus fantasías de coeficiente 0,5.

- ¡… completamente antipático no prestarle atención a la gente cuando te habla y…! – blablablablablablabla... Rápido y eficiente, lo empujo al interior del baño, le tiro la toalla sobre la cabeza y cierro la puerta para obstruir el paso de su armónica voz, para que esta no se gaste (sí, estoy siendo irónico ¬¬).

Afuera, me apoyo contra la puerta a esperar a que termine (si es posible) de asearse (si es posible), con la extraña y desagradable sensación de que van a suceder **muchas cosas** antes de que el fenómeno peliazul se largue de aquí.

* * *

**Primero que todo, muuuuuchas gracias a las que han leído hasta ahora!:**

**Lady Tao****, -Silencio-** (si no me desanimo es gracias a las personas buenas como tú, que se compadecen de mis esfuerzos de escribición! ToT me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, de veras n0n muchas gracias!)** , MiDoRi** (sería un grave problema que Horo no naciera º-º el tiempo nos lo dirá e.e jejeje, a mí me divierte mucho escribir así lo que piensa Ren xD es un chico simpático xD jeje, bueno, al menos ahora ya sé que no me vas a demandar por perversión xD! gracias por leer! n-n), **Pilikita y Kororito****Princess Nausicaa****, KiraRikku** (Original?? OMG! TvT usaste el término clave de halagación. Si hay algo que me emociona,es que digan que mis "gracias" (xD) son originales!! Mega-genial que te guste n0n!! espero que nos sigamos viendo entonces! )**, AnnaAsakura** (Graciaaaas¿tú encuentras? yo me hallo TAN fome de repente xDD Por cierto, soy chica :3 xD ¡Me encanta saber que opines que Ren está IC :D (así se dice :3) pues aquí me tienes! no hemos envegecido más de una semana, o sí? e.e xD a menos que seas una momia o tengas problemas genéticos o... en fin -.- discúlpame, mucho PC... ¡¡Obvio que tu review "me sirve"! mucho más: me anima demasiado! no te menosprecies, que para eso tenemos a los hombres! (típica despechada xDD) wiiih concluyo: merci beaucoup!!), **Dolphin-Chan****, Anna** (¿Con todo tu ser? no te desgastes tanto, después de todo, no suele verse con frecuencia tanta atracción entre padre e hijo -.- excepto en Papa To Kiss In The Dark... OMG ni la vi entera y quedé "tocada" con el temita!! xDDD eeeh volviendo a la realidad xD muchas gracias por el reviewwww¡¡A MÍ TAMBIÉN ME ENCANTA LA PAREJAAA!! (se desmaya) sorry es que hablar de ellos es mi debilidad xD jijiji, en fin, te lo agradezco :3)

**sí sé que está prohibido responder reviews en el fic, pero es que se pasaroooooon!! úxù nunca más, bueno? **

**n0n de verdad a todo/as, muuuuuchas gracias por leer y darme sus opiniones! espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y les aseguro que las cosas van a complicarse dentro de poco!! Dudas, sugerencias, peticiones, críticas; todo es bienvenido :3**

**S.W****♥ **


	4. Un ami

**IV. Un ami**

Finalmente, la puerta del baño se abre y Horo-horo hace su (patética) aparición, otra vez vistiendo la ropa de anoche.

- ¡Tu baño es todo raro! – exclama sonriéndome como el tarado que es; sonrisa que NO me agrada para nada porque ese chico NO me agrada y QUIERO QUE SE LARGUE DE MI VIDA LO ANTES POSIBLE PORQUE ¡¡¡**NO ME GUSTA CÓMO ME HACE SENTIR**!!! - ¿Ren?

- ¿Qué quieres? – Cuestiono adentrándome en el baño… - ¡Pero qué dem…!

Mas no alcanzo a terminar mi _pintoresca _exclamación, pues resulta que las baldosas del suelo estaban convertidas en una **jodida piscina** con espuma tibia y resbalosa en la cual _(¡¿Adivinaron?! ¬¬)_ tuve el _GUSTO_ de sacarme **la madre y media**, para aterrizar enseguida sobre la toalla usada y por ende apestosa –_ ¡**no**, no es que me haya detenido a olerla, cerebros de maní!-_ del estúpido que decidió aparecerse en mi vida con (según la secuencia de los acontecimientos que podemos hacer) el **único y sencillo fin de convertirla en una ****genuina comezón en las bolas.**- ¡¿Estás bien?!

- Sí, por supuesto..., no te preocupes.

- … O.O

- ¿¡¡¡_TE PARECE_ QUE ESTOY BIEN, **TARADO DE QUINTA**!!!? - ¿Creyeron que él era el único que podía gritar en este maldito cuento? Já, cómo no. Sin ánimos de presumir, hasta en eso le gano.

- ¡¿Por qué gri…!?

- ¡¿¿POR QUÉ ENDEMONIADA RAZÓN NO ERES CAPAZ DE RECOGER LA TOALLA??!

- ¡¡BUENO, **PERDÓN**, SE ME OLVIDÓ¿BIEN?!!

- **¡¡NO!!** ¡¡NO "_BIEN_", INÚTIL¡¡CUANDO TE ROMPAS LA MITAD DE LA PROSTITUTA ESTRUCTURA ÓSEA, PODREMOS HABLAR DE "_BIEN_"!!

**- ¿¿¡Por qué tienes que ser tan enojón!??**

¿¿¡¡ENOJÓN **YO**¿¿¡SE DAN CUENTA DE LO HIPÓCRITA QUE ES ESTE TIPO!??

- ¿¡Sabes qué¡Has lo que quieras; sólo desaparece de mi vista!

- ¡Pero…!

- ¡Deja de joder y ándate!

- ¡Vamos, Ren, ya te dije que se me olvidó recog…!

- ¡¡Me importa **un pajolero ****huevo** lo que tengas que decir; no te conozco, no me conoces y las cosas están bien así! _**¿¿¡Entendiste!??**_ ¡¡Me tienes harto, harto, **harto**¡Dormí como el más **puto** carajo, peleé con Pilika, casi quedo **sordo** y ahora, **discapacitado**¡No me interesa de dónde _**leches**_ vengas o qué estés buscando, DEFINITIVAMENTE no tengo** nada** que ver con eso y **QUIERO QUE SIGA SIENDO ASÍ**!

Debo admitir que esta es la primera vez que me saco todo de adentro de tal manera, sin callarme nada y sin reflexionar. La verdad es que como persona soy más bien cerrado; no imaginé lo reparador que puede ser expresarse así con alguien. Chistoso es el hecho de que esto sea lo único bueno que me ha ocurrido desde que encontré al pitufo punk metido en mi cama…

- ¡¡De todos modos nadie querría quedarse en el vejestorio que tienes por casa, **cabeza de antena**!! – me dice dándose vuelta antes de que le alcance a ver la cara para, acto seguido, correr hacia las escaleras.

- …- no entiendo por qué motivo no me siento tan aliviado como imaginaba que quedaría al librarme de él, mas así es; simplemente… se me forma algo raro en el pecho al verlo alejarse tan rápido, porque con sólo haber oído su voz sé que tal vez fui más hiriente de lo que planeaba llegar a ser.

Pero¿Por qué me pasa todo esto, si lo único que ese tonto ha hecho ha sido estorbarme? Normalmente me diría que las bolas con él, me olvidaría y asunto acabado, sin embargo… no puedo.

- **¡¡¿¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE, MOCOSO??!!** – la voz de mi padre hace que hasta los muros de donde me encuentro retumben y de pronto tengo un mal presentimiento.

_Oh, oh…_

Bajo las escaleras y voy hasta el comedor, que es de donde provienen los distintos improperios en chino – que, por cortesía para con las damas presentes, omitiré ¬¬U- que _Papá Oso_ prácticamente vomita de tanta ira. Por cierto, me parece bueno que sepan que mi papá no posee ni mucha paciencia ni muy buen humor (por eso lo primero que me vino la mente al escuchar su grito fue que Horo-horo había hecho alguna… _Horo-horada_).

- ¡¡¡REN¿QUIÉN ES ESTE CHICO?!!!

- Es un amigo de Ren, papá… - responde Jun en mi lugar. Tanto ella como mi madre estaban, por lo que puedo ver, ocupadas en poner la mesa hasta que En pegó el grito _Guiness _**(1)** que acabo de oír.

- ¡¿Es eso cierto!?

- … - sudo frío. No vayan a creer que soy un miedoso de tercera; el viejo está al borde de la crisis nerviosa y todo el que lo conozca sabe que si aprecia la mierda de vida que le haya tocado tiene que ser aprensivo al tratar con él. Mi vista se posa entonces en la mano derecha de mi progenitor, que (sí, recién lo noté¿Y¡Discúlpenme por no ser el héroe de cómic que todo lo adivina, maldita sea! ¬¬) sujeta nada más ni nada menos que el cuello de un tembloroso Horo. Aunque quisiera, no tengo otra opción.- Sí, es cierto.

Oficialmente, desde ahora, el coeficiente 0,5 y yo somos amigos. ¿Les sorprendería si les dijera que **ME HINCHA LAS PELOTAS **la idea de tener que andar diciendo por allí que este zopenco y yo compartimos algo más que antipatía mutua?

El padre de familia suelta lentamente el pescuezo del futurista, el cual cruje de una manera bastante poco agradable para el oído de cualquiera.

- Tu amiguito me llamó "ABUELO".-me informa, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no partirle a Horo la cara en dos. Hablando de él…

- … - el muy imbécil no me mira. Como si me afectara en lo más mínimo que Su Excelencia se digne o no a posar su gloriosa (-mente insignificante) vista en mí. Que se pudra. Mejor hubiera sido dejar que lo degollaran o algo.

- Querido, déjalo.- pide mamá, la única cuerda dentro de este nido de chiflados, que parece no ser capaz de quitar la vista del con complejo de Trunks **(2)**. Le habrá encontrado algo raro (a estas alturas, me sorprendería que no fuese así).- El almuerzo está listo; comamos.

- Por cierto¿cuál era tu nombre? – le pregunta Jun al azul, acostumbrada, como toda la familia, a las pataletas exageradas de nuestro padre. Horo-horo, como si nada hubiese pasado, le sonríe.

- Me llamo Horo-horo, un placer.- se presenta cual promotor de pasta de dientes, como si no hubiese visto a mi hermana hace menos de una hora, cuando yo le daba una paliza.

- Igualmente, Horo-horo.- replica con su típico acento elegante la compra-tapetes-de-bienvenida. Já, me pregunto qué cara pondría si el tarado al que le está hablando le saliera con que es el hijo de su hermano menor.- Como al parecer Ren no lo ha hecho, te presentaré a la familia: ella es mi mamá, Ran Tao; él, mi padre (no mi abuelo n.ñ), En Tao. No te preocupes, todos podemos equiv…

- VUELVE A LLAMARME "ABUELO" Y VAS A SABER PARA QUÉ TE SIRVEN LAS…

**- ¡¡¡¡REPITO, POR ÚLTIMA VEZ, QUE LA COMIDA ESTÁ SERVIDA!!!!**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

- ¿Ocurre algo, Horo-horo¿No te gusta la comida china? – imbécil de pacotilla, más le vale que se comporte o…

- Nop.- ¡**Por el sostén de Buda**, una cosa es venir del siglo 40 y otra muy distinta es tener un conocimiento **nulo **de la buena educación¡¡¿Cómo _rech… apos_ puede este tonto hacerse llamar hijo mío, si ni siquiera sigue las normas básicas de la jodida cortesía?!!

- Es una lástima.

- ¿Quieres que te prepare otra cosa?

¿¿Pero qué diablos pasa aquí?? Las dos llamadas a sí mismas hembras de la casa llevan los **tres perros cuartos** del almuerzo deshaciéndose en atenciones y sonrisas exclusivas para Hoto-hoto, cosa que al último no parece molestarle PARA NADA (prácticamente se derritió cuando Jun le guiñó un ojo al ofrecerle, en broma, vino tinto) (claro, no es que me importe más de lo que me importa de qué está una ramera estrella) (hidrógeno, helio y otros elementos más pesados) (y en este caso, el ramerismo), igual que como En no da señas de recordar el hecho de que su presunto (aunque él no tiene la más pajera idea) nieto lo informó de manera poco sutil sobre su futura condición.

¿Qué le ven todos al infiltrado de peinado peculiar? Si sólo fuesen mi madre y Jun, podría asumir que como es l… COMO NO ES **TODO LO HORRIPILANTE QUE PODRÍA SER**, su penuria de neuronas queda atenuada; no obstante, Flanders **(3)** ha mantenido su (gran) boca ocupada en masticar los kilos de comida que conforman su dieta, lanzando, muy de vez en cuando, miradas furibundas a Hoto. ¿¿Se dan cuenta?? ¡A penas lo vio hoy por primera vez y ya se saltó los insultos, golpes, amenazas y todas esas cojonadas que suele hacer siempre!

- Pues…

- Está bromeando, madre, no te preocupes.- me apresuro a ayudarlo a contestar, diciéndole claramente con los ojos que si sigue jodiendo como pendejo (que es) lo corro a putas patadas de mi casa ¬¬.

- En verdad, no me molestaría que…

- ¡Lo había olvidado: a esta hora íbamos a juntarnos con Pilika! – exclamo lo primero que se me ocurre para:** o** cambiar el jodido tema **o **al hombre de nieve de aquí…

- ¿¡¡Enserio!!? – y de un momento a otro, los ojotes de Hoto-hoto brillan cual espejo contra el Sol y antes de que me alcance a dar cuenta, nos encontramos fuera de mi casa corriendo hacia Dios sabrá dónde como un par de esquizofrénicos epilépticos en plena olimpiada. O más bien el tarado me arrastra (y me gustaría remarcar que el idiota no tiene la más pigmea idea de dónde vive Pilika).- ¡¡Anda, apúrate!! – me chilla como niña con periodo; como si me fuera posible ir más rápido de lo que ya voy con este zopenco prácticamente volando hacia lo que, en su imaginación, ha de ser la dirección de su (en su imaginación) madre.

Y al fin, ocho mil kilómetros más tarde, el cabeza hueca acciona sus frenos y me mira como reclamándome por no haberle recordado que no sabe dónde madres vive mi novia.

- ¡No me recordaste que no sé dónde madres vive tu novia!

- ¿Acaso es mi obligación andarte dando, verbalmente, dosis de cordura, bobo cabeza de cepillo?

- ¡Pues claro…¡OYE!

En resumidas cuentas (O qué¿Quieren que les narre la inteligente discusión que siguió¿Acaso no han visto suficiente como para poder imaginarse las boludeces con las que salió Horo y que yo, con mi infinita paciencia, tuve la bondad de corregir, absteniéndome por pura bondad y misericordia a plantarle una buena patada en el c… cráneo¡¡Se chupan un ojo, tropa de estúpidos, porque estos son **mis** putos pensamientos y yo relato lo que me dé la pendeja gana! Además… es obvio quién tenía razón todo el tiempo ¬¬) _**(¡¡¡¡Sí, imbéciles, YO!!!!)**_, volvimos por donde el mongólico nos había llevado y acto seguido, nos dirigimos hacia donde Pilika.

La verdad de las cosas, me importa un pañal de luchador de sumo lo que quiera hacer Hoto-hoto cuando lleguemos; si yo estoy yendo es porque, primero que todo, debo arreglar las cosas con mi novia y explicarle lo de la mañana (para los de mente frágil – probablemente familiares del pitufo-, me refiero al incidente del teléfono, cuando el Hoto me hizo gritarle a Pilika, sin querer, que cerrara la boca y otras cosas sin relevancia) y además no tengo ninguna joda en qué gastar mi tiempo, ya que mis clases de esgrima aún no empiezan y estamos en vacaciones. Entre pudrirme dentro de mi agradable morada (marque la palabra incorrecta) y pudrirme viendo cómo Horo-horo admira disimuladamente a su presunta mamá, no hay por donde perderse. Lo que sí me podría llegar a preocupar…

- Oye, más te vale no salirle con cosas raras.

- ¿Eh? – en nombre de un conejo con aparato dental¿UNA **PIZCA** DE LUCIDEZ ES MUCHO PEDIR?

**- ¡Que no le salgas con cosas raras a Pilika, maldita sea!**

- ¿Has pensado en consultar a un experto? Sueles gritar mucho…

- ¡¡¿¿¿¿**TÚ** ME DICES ESO **A MÍ**????!! – _no matar a la gente en la vía pública, no matar a la gente en la vía pública, no m…_

- ¿Ves? Jeje, enserio, Ren, definitivamente te jugaron chueco porque… - ¡al diablo la vía pública, a éste le llegó su hora! - ¡Ay¡Oye…!

Con este imbécil, no se necesita hacer yoga. Es tan escurridizo que casi tengo que volverme de goma para evitar que se escape de los merecidos (y numerosos, para qué esconder nada) zapes que le regalo con toda la buena voluntad del mundo. Pero claro, como nada es perfecto (ni siquiera las palizas hijas de su…s madres que gusto de darle al gemelo de Krusty **(4)**), de un momento a otro, durante una condenada milésima, bajo la guardia… y al segundo siguiente todo se pone oscuro, un lado de la cara me duele como al puto Diablo le dolería descubrir que Dios es masoquista y le agradece las obras caritativas que suele hacer y lo demás, es poco nítido…

* * *

**(1) Guiness: **El Libro Guinness de los Récords (plusmarcas) (en inglés: _Guinness World Records_, o _Guinness Book of World Records_ en algunas ediciones de Estados Unidos) es un libro de consulta publicado anualmente, que contiene una colección de plusmarcas mundiales reconocidas internacionalmente. Estas plusmarcas incluyen tanto hazañas humanas como los parámetros extremos conocidos del mundo natural.

**(2) Trunks:** Trunks es un personaje de ficción de la serie de manga y anime Dragon Ball. Es mitad Humano y mitad Saiyajin, hijo de Vegeta y Bulma, y hermano de Bra.En Dragon Ball Z aparecen 3 versiones de este personaje, cada una nacida en una línea temporal distinta: Trunks del futuro 1, Trunks del futuro 2 **(n/a¡Dios, qué originalidad!)** y Trunks del presente.

**(3) Flanders:** Ned Flanders es un personaje de ficción de la serie de televisión Los Simpson. En ella, es un vecino de la familia Simpson. De fe cristiana irritante, moralista, y gran devoto, con su esposa Maude (fallecida en uno de los capítulos) y sus 2 hijos Rod y Todd. Suele ser fantasía sexual de las mujeres de Springfield. Se caracteriza por sus frasecillas rimbombantes y llenas de diminutivos, como "De acuerdito", o "Hola-holita vecinito","perfectirijilio o perfectopolis", "hasta lueguito", etc.

**(4) Krusty: **Herschel Krustofsky (Krusty el payaso) tiene 50 años y es el famoso payaso de la televisión con décadas de trayectoria, vicioso del juego y relacionado con la mafia, sus productos marca patentada (Krusty®) son un peligro para la sociedad.

* * *

**SALUT! xP**

**Yeah, llegó por quién lloraban xD**

**Lamento haber demorado más de lo común, pero eso se debe al inoportuno y usualmente estorboso hecho de que tengo casi 16 años (jijji, el 20 de Junio n-n) y por ende, voy a la Gestapo... DIGO, colegio. Así que no tengo taaaaanto tiempo para escribir como en verano :P**

**Gracias a quienes leyeron en el capítulo anterior:**

**Dolphin-Chan****, MiDoRI** (Woh, creo que mis actualizaciones no son tan rápidas después de todo :P! jejeje, me alegra haberte arreglado el día n-n y qué bien que no haya sido literal OuOU xDDDD muchas gracias!!! espero que te haya agradado este capi también :D)**Reencarnacion de Nadeshiko****Kakashi.4ever****YumE MusuMe****, AnnaAsakura** (¡¡Yo también me los imagino pegándose xDDD!! Sí, tienes razón, para eso están los hombres u.u... ¡En fin, te agradezco mucho tus ánimos y tu review, te pasaste! n-n)**, Anna** (jejeje, ojalá no importe demasiado el lazo, porque va a pasar de todo xDD nah, pero de todos modos no es oficial que sean parientes, así que cuidado xP hihi, qué bueno que te gustara n.n gracias!!), **Lady Tao****, Hiko y Zafira Usui**

**(Perdón si no puse a alguien ó.ò)**

**Espero que nos veamos pronto :3**

**S.W♥ **


	5. Doubt

**.::: Sweet Innocence :::.**

**V. Doubt **

- Auch…

¡¡En el nombre de una morsa hiperquinética, siento como si me hubiesen aplastado la cabeza con un tractor!!

Lentamente abro los ojos y ¡¡adivinen con qué se encuentra mi vista!!

**Noooo**, perdedores de cuarta, no estoy en Nunca Jamás ni me convertí en un jodido escarabajo **(1)**, ¡sucede que todo mi endemoniado cuadro visual es un enorme y **vacío**, **vacío **_**negro**_!

- ¡Ren, despertaste! **¿¡REN!?** **¡¡REN!!**

**- ¡****NO****, ESTÚPIDO, ****SIGO DURMIENDO**

- Ah, perdona… ¡Oye!

- ¿Dónde carajos estamos?

- Já, hasta que despiertan.

Guiándome por el sentido de la audición – quién diría que el pitufo no me había dejado sordo-, observo hacia donde me parece que se origina la tercera voz de nuestro coherente diálogo (busque el error). Lo único que alcanzo a ver es que quien nos habla o lleva un casco mutante sobre su posiblemente hueca cabeza o no sabe el significado de la expresión "moderación en el uso de la laca".

- Señor Ryu, ¿enciendo las luces?

- Claro, hazlo.

Y ¡sorpresa! La alternativa correcta era la letra b.

- Jajaja, mira el peinado de ese tipo, Ren.

- … - lo mandaría a callar, pero supongo que tiene razón. El inepto que acaba de aparecer ante nosotros podría usar ese flequillo como bandeja para tragos.

- ¡¿De qué te ríes, mocoso!? – un tipo alto se acerca a Horo y sin darme cuenta, trato de llegar antes que él para evitar su propósito, sea cual sea. Entonces, recién, me doy cuenta de que estamos atados.

- ¡Auch!

- ¡¡OYE, IDIOTA, **DÉJALO**!! ¡¡TE VOY A MATAR, **IMBÉCIL ASEXUADO** – le grito, tratando de romper las estúpidas cuerdas. **¿¡Cómo se atreve a pegarle!?** Tanto el aludido como los demás tipos (que son más de los que imaginé) me miran y les hago, como puedo, un gesto con el dedo.

No sé por qué de pronto perdí la calma de esta manera, si bien tal vez Hoto-hoto tenga razón y mi carácter no es el mejor, no suelo exasperarme tanto por tan poco.

… Pero me doy cuenta de que el que haya golpeado al pitufo no es poco…

- ¿¡Quién te crees, estúpido!? No estás en posición de comportarte así, cabeza de antena.

- ¡Ven y repite eso, cara de travesti! - Esto pasó los límites de lo cuerdo.

El denominado _travesti_ se acerca con toda la buena intención del mundo de dejarme sin costillas y escucho a Horo gritándome que me calle. Pero antes de que el tipo llegue a tocarme, levanto mis siempre útiles piernas y me encargo de dejarlo estéril por el resto de su inútil vida.

_**- ¡¡Aaaaah!!**_– es el chillido de niña que resuena al cumplir mi cometido.

- ¡A él! – curiosamente, los demás perdedores esperan tener un poco más de suerte que su amiguito y cual valientes troyanos (¡Sí, exacto: me estoy burlando!) se me vienen encima entre todos. Luego de preguntarme mentalmente qué sucedería si uno se tropezara y los demás le cayeran encima, inauguro la repartición de patadas gratis, comprobando que su falta de inteligencia no es complementada por un buen nivel de fuerza…

En otras palabras, que una muñeca inflable podría darles clases de defensa personal.

_- ¡Tokagerooooh! _– chilla el cabeza de edificio, cuando el último de sus amiguitos termina tumbado en el suelo, sin dientes. El llamado Tokageroh, un ente digno de compasión que podría ser fácilmente confundido con una lagartija, le susurra sus últimas declaraciones amorosas antes de cerrar sus ojitos y soñar con un mundo mejor.

- Wow… - jadeante, me vuelvo (todo lo que el estúpido y finalmente inservible amarre me lo permite) hacia Hoto. Con ojos redondos y brillantes, me está mirando de una manera que antes no había empleado y sin saber por qué carajos, vuelvo a concentrarme en quien pareciera ser el líder del (patético) grupo.

- ¿Harías el **puto** favor de soltarme? – le pido con timidez.

**- ¡¡¡Lo mataste!!!** - por el amor de Dios, ¿es necesario tanto melodrama en mi ya de por sí fastidiosa vida? El último sobreviviente del clan (nótese el sarcasmo) me apunta con un dedo acusador.- ¡Eres una mala persona!

¿¿PERDÓN?? ¿¿ACASO FUI **YO** EL QUE LE PEGÓ EN SU ENLACADA CABEZA PARA AMARRARLO A UN JODIDO POSTE?? ¿¿¡ES QUE NO BASTA CON EL CABEZA DE MAZORCA, SINO QUE AHORA CADA MALDITO SER HUMANO QUE SE CRUCE EN MI CAMINO VA A ECHARME LA CULPA DE TODAS SUS ESTUPIDECES!??

- ¡¡Cierra la boca y **DESÁTAME**!

- Primero… - comienza, sonriendo con ingenio (avísenme si algo de la frase anterior les pareció inverosímil).- Primero tendrás que decirnos la clave.

**- ¿Clave?** – repetimos Horo y yo, al unísono. En un principio habría deducido que el mini-secuestro que acabamos de protagonizar estaría vinculado con su oportuna llegada a nuestra dimensión, mas al ver el desentendimiento en su cara, entiendo que acabamos de ser capturados por una manga de tarados y futuros cesantes.

- ¡No finjas y dímela! Tal vez considere dejarlos con vida si…

- La clave es _Pokebola_.

- ¿¡Enserio!?

**- ¡¡NO, INEPTO, ****NO** ¡¿NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE TE EQUIVOCASTE DE PERSONAS, ESTÚPIDO!? ¡¡¡AHORA **DÉJANOS LIBRES**!!!

- ¡Estás mintiendo!

- ¡¡SUFICIENTE!! – y para mi sorpresa y supongo que la suya también, estimado público, no soy yo quien lanza el grito final, sino Horo, que no conforme con haber roto los vidrios de cada edificio a tres kilómetros a la redonda, hace un esfuerzo descomunal y, ¡sorpresa! Destroza las cuerdas que lo amarraban.- ¡Ren te está diciendo la verdad!

_Tierno…_

Esa es la primera palabra que me viene a la cabeza y al darme cuenta de las ñoñerías que estoy pensando, hago un intento vano – y por lo demás, tan patético como un chihuahua con implantes- por imitar su movimiento tipo X-men.

- ¡Bueno, bueno, sólo no me mates! – mientras don Cabeza de Lego se revuelca en el suelo como idiota (que **es**, cabe remarcar), Hoto viene donde me encuentro y empieza a desatarme.

- ¿Por qué mierda no hiciste eso antes? –interrogo delicadamente a modo de agradecimiento por su atento gesto de evitar que las cuerdas me cortaran la circulación.

- No se me ocurrió. - … (si no tienes nada amable qué decir, no digas nada).

Ya libre, me encargo de patear el trasero del último soldado de la tropa de retardados que nos trajo a este cuchitril y le digo al Hércules moderno que nos larguemos.

- ¿Quiénes serían?

- Nah, sólo una decena de pobres diablos que no pudieron conmigo.

- Yo te salvé.

- … ¿Perdón? – ya estamos afuera del lugar, que resultó ser un viejo boliche abandonado. Lo más espeluznante es que el detalle no me sorprende y es que muy objetivamente hablando, después de ver ese peinado, nada resulta sorprendente.

¿Cómo demonios no se le caía en la cara de drogo que se gastaba? Otro misterio sin resolver. Lo pondré en la lista, justo debajo de si será posible que la gente ponga tapetes de bienvenida con el único objetivo de cubrir pasajes a dimensiones desconocidas.

- Te salvé.- repite Blue y me mira con su sonrisa estúpida. Estoy al borde de mandarlo al infierno, justo cuando visualizo algo que no me agrada del todo. Para nada, de hecho.

- ¿Qué tienes en el ojo?

- ¿Esto? – se cubre la zona mencionada con una mano y recuerdo que la razón principal por la cual prácticamente castré con la suela de mi zapato a uno de nuestros nuevos conocidos fue el haber atentado contra Hoto-hoto. La verdad, no pensé que hubiese sido tan grave.- No es nada, ni me dolió.

No digo nada, ocupado en maldecir mentalmente al idiota que se atrevió a tocarlo y de pronto, viene a mi mente el recuerdo de sus gritos cuando me encargaba de provocar a esos estúpidos para sacarles la madre.

- Oye, ¿se puede saber por qué chillabas tanto?

- … - lo observo. Continúa con el ojo cubierto y entiendo que sí es algo y duele; pero antes de que se me ocurra hablar o moverme o cualquier cosa, él contesta.- Pensé que iban a lastimarte.

Lo único que hemos hecho desde el mismo día en que lo encontré en mi habitación ha sido pelearnos como un par de cabezas huecas (él más que yo, obviamente) y así y todo, él llega y me dice algo como eso, como un verdadero… amigo.

Entonces me percato del curioso hecho de que talvez no sea un coeficiente 0,5 insoportable mitómano y sin sentido de la cortesía; simplemente, es sincero, mucho más que toda la gente que he conocido en mis 17 años y tan así es, que llega a resultar inocente, como si en vez de tener mi edad, aún fuese un niño (con una fuerza física descomunal y más alto de lo normal, pero un niño al fin).

- ¿No íbamos donde mi mamá? – su pregunta mi saca de mis cavilaciones y al mirarlo, tengo la extraña sensación de que algo cambió y peor aún, no sé qué rayos fue.

- Es cierto…

La verdad es que al verlo en peligro, no pude evitar querer enviar al otro mundo a su agresor y que no importa lo que haga, tarde o temprano termina a mi lado, porque soy incapaz de echarlo. Tampoco quiero hacerlo.

Nos oriento geográficamente y reemprendemos el camino hacia donde Pilika y aunque me aterra la sola idea y jamás pensaría en hacérselo saber… me pregunto si todo lo que sucede entre nosotros, todo lo que hago sin pensar por su causa, es inspirado por un lazo paterno demasiado fuerte como para ser roto por las distintas temporalidades en las que vivimos. ¿Realmente soy su padre y por eso me siento culpable al alejarlo?

Lo más alarmante – dentro de todo y esto querría decir mucho-, es que sé que aunque lo del parentesco fuese completamente seguro, si él no fuese como es, si no fuese Horo, sólo me asustaría. Pero de veras, de veras, no quiero que sea mi hijo. Y me temo que la opción de que así sea no era tan lejana como creí…

**xOxOxOxOxOxO**

**(1)** Referencia a La Metamorfosis, de F. Kafka.

**xOxOxOxOxOxO**

_**¡Sorpresa! Costó, pero por fin actualicé n.n**_

_**Primero que nada, les pido las más sinceras DISCULPAS porque sé que he demorado un poco (¬¬)**_

_**Bueno ya, mucho xD**_

_**Y más encima vivo publicando nuevas creaciones como si no tuviese el deber de terminar con las que ya publiqué ¬¬**_

_**Por eso me esforcé ToT**_

_**El capítulo está corto, pero eso lo compensaré en un futuro cercano**_

_**(más que el de Horo, al menos xD jojo chiste interno xP)**_

_**Bueno, tengo muuuucho trabajo escolar que hacer u.u así que eso sería**_

_**Mil gracias a todos los que leyeron y de verdad espero que no se hayan decepcionado…**_

_**Cualquier crítica, duda o sugerencia, llamar al 555213 jaja bueno para algo están los reviews e.e**_

_**Eso sería, saludos y muchas gracias n.n**_

_**Bye :D**_


	6. ¿En familia?

**.::: Sweet Innocence :::.**

**VI. ¿En familia? **

_**Diiiing – doooong.**_

- … - miro a Hoto, que a su vez vuelve a presionar el timbre, prácticamente desintegrando la puerta con los ojos. Ante su nerviosismo, me apiado y decido dirigirle unas cuantas palabras de apoyo.

- ¿_Nervioso_, Hoto-tonto? - ¡já, exacto, tropa de tarados: estaba siendo sarcástico!

- Claro que no.- y de nuevo, aprieta el timbre. Me enserio levemente, preguntándome si Pilika va a recibirme con un beso o con un golpe en la cara. Bueno, tratándose de mí, es posible que hasta una chica impulsiva como Pilika Usui atenúe sus reacciones…

En otras palabras, esperemos que mi novia me tenga tantas ganas como para no patearme el trasero por haberla callado a gritos por teléfono.

- ¿Habrá salido? – se desespera Doraemon, haciendo del estúpido sonido del timbre un maldito beat box **(1)**.

- ¡Para con esa mierda! – lo detengo con suavidad, obsequiándole combo en el brazo.

- ¡¡¿Quién te crees?!! – me chilla y justo antes de que obedezca mis renovados deseos de darle una paliza, la puerta se abre.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –es la innegablemente melosa bienvenida de mi novia.

Los ojotes azules de Pilika prácticamente me desmiembran, mas antes de que se me ocurra abrir la boca para pedirle gafas y evitar así el cáncer a la piel, su vista se desvía hacia mi más reciente (y único, ya qué. Ni que me importara un puto rábano lo que ustedes, estimados camaradas, puedan pensar de mi persona) amigo, que a su vez la observa (inusualmente) mudo.

- … - tiernísimo (tache el error) primer encuentro entre madre e hijo, pienso y me arrepiento enseguida. Porque viéndolos en el mismo momento, me doy cuenta de que sería más creíble decir que quiero casarme con Pikachu antes de afirmar que no son como mellizos.

- Eh… Pilika, Hoto. Hoto, Pilika.

- Hola.- hablan al unísono y como instantáneamente, se sonríen.

- Me alegra ver que se soporten.- suelto por la mera costumbre de arruinar los buenos momentos con mi irrefutable encanto y entonces, me gano no una sino que dos miradas asesinas.

Claro que en el tarado de Hoto es imposible encontrar algo que asuste.

- ¿Y? ¿Se te quedó algo la última vez que viniste?

¡En nombre de un rinoceronte anémico, es que ¿está de moda tratarme como si el corte de pelo de _Felicity _**(2)** hubiese sido idea mía!? ¡Con el maldito secuestro y esta loca – eh, digo, el atractivo ser humano de sexo femenino que poseo por pareja-, lo único que me falta es que a mi anormal familia le dé por correrme del manicomnio al que denominan casa!

- Quería… Ejem. Quiero hablar contigo.- pongo cara neutral, para que la presunta madre de Horo-horo no note que estoy a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco debido a las injusticias de la vida y que preferiría besar el trasero de mi padre antes que pasar por éste bochorno frente a nuestro propio hijo.

Y para coronar la condenada tarde, la última palabra de mis pensamientos me hace sentir todavía peor.

- _¿Enserio? __**¿Ya tienes tiempo, Ren Tao?**_ **¡¡PUES TAL VEZ SEA ****YO**** LA QUE NO QUIERE HABLAR AHORA!!** ¿¡QUÉ TE PARECE ESO, EH!?

- … - sin poder evitarlo, veo a Horo por el rabillo del ojo, pensando que nuestra actual vivencia explicaría el por qué de su manía de dejar a los demás al borde de la sordera cada vez que expresa sus "elevadas" ideas. En resumen: los dos entes con los que trato son igual de chillones.

- ¡¡CONTÉSTAME!! – vuelvo a centrar mi atención en mi reservada y femenina novia, quien, no conforme con abusar del don del habla, se permite darme un ligero empujoncito muy a la venezolana.

- Oye…, no le pegues.- tanto Pilika Puño de Acero como yo volteamos hacia mi amigo y no sé si fue el golpe que acaban de darme en el pecho o su semblante triste (del Hoto, no de mi pecho, inútiles) lo que hace que protestas a punto de ser emitidas mueran en mi boca.

- Dame una buena razón.- exige con inusual calma la chica del grupo, mientras me dirige una cariñosísima mirada que expresa a la perfección su comprensible deseo de patearme las gónadas.

- No te metas, Hoto-bototo… - comienzo, indeciso. Bueno, no pueden culparme por sentir curiosidad; digo, ¿les parece normal que el bobo me esté defendiendo?

- Ren puede ser un tonto- gracias. Es mutuo.-, pero lo que pasó hoy no fue su culpa. Es que me quedé a dormir a su casa y cuando llamaste, estábamos… este…

- Debatiendo.- aporto, en vista de su escaso vocabulario. No me tomen a mal, para ser un cabeza hueca, no fue del todo patético.

- ¿Es cierto? – tiene la desfachatez de dudar la dueña de casa, honrándome de toda su atención, al tiempo que abre la puerta de su morada.

Por el amor a todo lo importante de esta perra tierra, ¿qué más necesita, un contrato firmado?

Pero antes de que mi atinada persona pronuncie la sutil pregunta, los dos machos (bien, bien. Horo y yo) estamos ingresando en el nido de mi chica, mientras ésta recobra su eterna sonrisa.

- Dime, ¿ya comieron? – me pregunta cálidamente, como si hace cinco minutos no hubiese estado a punto de dejarme sordo.- Tenemos sushi.

- En realidad, ya…

**- ¡¿SUSHI?!**

Y así fue cómo Papá Oso (Junior. No quisiera destronar a En), Mamá Osa (con esos puños, a nadie le extrañaría) y el dulce(mente retardado) Osito terminaron sentados a la mesa.

- Los demás salieron, así que sobra mucho. Adelante, sírvete.

- ¡Bueno!

- Deben estar muertos de hambre…

- ¿Pohr quéh lho dizhes?

**- ¡Asco!** Cierra la boca, Hoto-hoto!

- ¡Hmpfgl!¬¬

- Ya habíamos comido.- informo a mi atenta novia, que se dedica a engullir femeninamente un rollo de pescado crudo. Reitero: asco.

- ¿Enserio? – mira a Horo, que asiente con la cabeza y como deduzco que no entiende el por qué de su aparente apetito, me encargo de aclararle, apuntando al pitufo:

- Es un pozo sin fondo.

- ¡Oye…! – antes de que nuestra persona favorita haga un poco inteligente reclamo por mi sincera observación, haciendo uso de mi agilidad motriz, me encargo de tomar los palillos inútilmente destinados a mi persona e introduzco mediante estos un buen par de piezas de sushi en la cavidad bucal del azul.

O lo que es lo mismo: hago que se trague sus palabras junto con la comida.

- Veo que se llevan muy bien.- comenta alegremente la chica presente, comiendo lo que pareciera ser su vigésimo primer rollo. ¿Se tratará de un sarcasmo o es que debo suponer que la estupidez de Horo es contagiosa para la gente de mentalidad simple y no súper desarrollada como la mía?

No me tomen a mal, quiero a mi novia.

- Sí, cómo no.- la apoyo. Haciendo gala de su madurez, ella me saca la lengua.

- Qué rico… - Trunks comienza a llorar de felicidad, causando una pequeña carcajada en Pilika, que se sirve el tercer vaso de bebida (qué suerte que sobraba mucho).

- ¿Nunca habías probado el sushi?

- Casi nadie lo fabrica desde que contaminaron el agua del mar con…

- … - afortunadamente, mi mirada de "cierra la maldita boca" es lo suficientemente poderosa como para detener su metida de pata cósmica.

Y es que - por si no les quedó claro, me daré la libertad de aclarar el problema de la situación:- en nuestra época (la de Pilika y la mía), ningún mar ha sido contaminado TODAVÍA y recordemos, estimado público, que Hoto está 17 años adelantado a sucesos geográficos y científicos. ¿Demasiadas palabras?...

¡EL INÚTIL VIENE DEL FUTURO, **MALDITA SEA**! ¡ESTÁ HABLANDO DE COSAS QUE NO HAN PASADO AÚN!

- ¿Qué cosa, Horo?

- Pilika, creo que soy un mono.

**- ¿QUÉ?**

- Ren canta ópera.

- ¿¿CÓMO??

- Tres tristes tigres no sé qué madres en un trigal.

- ¿¡¡DE QUÉ ESTÁN HABLANDO, ENFERMOS!!?

- Tienes razón, Horo.- anuncio, poniéndome de pie. El aludido, que en esos instantes se encargaba de atragantarse con comida, me mira interrogante.- Había olvidado tu cita con el dentista. Es hora de irnos.

- ¿Ya se van? – haciendo un puchero, Pilika llega junto a mí para darme un delicado (tache el error) abrazo.

- Tene…mos… que.- recalco, preguntándome si aún tendré costillas enteras. Haciendo gala de un tino inusual, mi camarada también se para.

- ¿Vas a llamarme? – inquiere mi novia, pestañeando coquetamente, mientras Horo hace una mueca de asco a sus espaldas, dirigida a mí, para luego proceder a soltar una risita de ratón. Un cuadro adorable.

- Sí, por supuesto.- algún día, cuando no tenga a un hacinado del año 5000 jodiendo mi existencia.

Entonces, es cuando Pilika decide olvidar nuestro pleito matutino y declarar la paz mediante un buen intercambio de saliva, de esos que ya me son familiares y no del todo desagradables. ¿El problema? No estamos solos y por algún motivo, eso no sería del todo relevante si el tercero no fuese nuestro presunto hijo…

En realidad, lo que me incomoda no es la (demente) hipótesis, sino que se trate de Horo en sí. ¿Por qué carajos? Se aceptan sugerencias.

- Nos vemos, Ren.- susurra con un tono demasiado sugerente que Paris Hilton envidiaría, para acto seguido, sin soltarme, voltear el rostro hacia Horo.- Cuídalo, ¿sí? – sin verla, asumo que le guiñó un ojo. Qué dulce.

Enseguida, mi novia abandona su lado sexy y nos lleva a la puerta parloteando alegremente (con el hombre de nieve; yo soy un chico de pocas palabras, como ustedes bien saben).

- ¡Hasta pronto!

Ambos volteamos a sonreírle, antes de emprender una lenta retirada. Al oír el cerrar de la puerta, dejo que mis músculos se relajen.

- ¿Por qué estás molesto? – bueno, no es mi culpa si mi expresión natural es la del enfado.

- ¿Por qué mejor no le dijiste que eras su hijo de buenas a primeras? – inquiero con ingenuidad, preocupándome de darle toda mi atención. Parece meditar.

- Creí que habías dicho que…

- ¡Ya basta! ¡¡Estuviste a punto de joderla, idiota!! ¿¡Cómo diablos puedes hablar del cierre del mar, si aún no sucede!?

- ¡Idiota tu abuela, idiota!

- ¡Repite eso, idiota!

- ¡De todos modos, IDIOTA, ya salimos de esa y todo gracias a mí!

- ¿PERDÓN? TUVE QUE DECIRLE QUE ERA UN MONO PARA DISTRAERLA.

- Pues no es mi culpa, si no te gustan.

- …

Para facilitar la expresión de los sentimientos que su estupidez me inspira, me limito a guardar silencio y obsequiarle un buen zape en la cabeza y cosa milagrosa, no produzco eco. Me gustaría saber qué habrá allí dentro, a falta de CEREBRO ¬¬

- ¡Oye! – me chilla, sobándose la cabeza.- ¡Con el ojo me bastaba!

- … Cierto…

- Auch TOT… bueno, por lo menos trabajamos juntos y cambiamos el tema… ¿Quién diría que éramos un buen equipo, eh? – insertar sonrisa.

- …

De repente, es difícil hablar o simplemente, pensar en alguna réplica adecuadamente mordaz para matar su repentino buen humor. ¡En nombre de un toro daltónico, ¿qué demonios está pasando conmigo?!

- ¿Ren?

- Vamos por un helado.

Necesito pensar y la única manera de mantenerlo callado es con alimentos. Eso lo sé.

**xOxOxOxOxOxO**

**Beatboxing**: arte de simular con la boca los sonidos de una caja de ritmos, para hacer bases sobre las que rapear o para hacer canciones aparte (solo). Es considerado por algunos el quinto elemento del hip-hop (los otros: Rap, Break Dance, Graffiti y Turntablism), aunque otros lo consideran un instrumento universal.

**(2) Felicity: **nunca vi la serie, pero sé que en un determinado momento, la actriz protagónica se cortó el cabello y curiosamente, a partir de entonces, el programa se fue a pique O.O

**xOxOxOxOxOxO**

**Bien, planeo hacer que las cosas avancen a partir del próximo capi xD pero me agradó éste, a pesar de su languidez y pocos sucesos relevantes…**

**En otras palabras (muy a lo Ren xD), fue mero relleno.**

**Aún así, ojalá les haya gustado n.n**


	7. Holy crap!

**.: Sweet In****nocence :.**

**VII.**** Holy crap!**

- Vaya…

Hoto se dedica a contemplar su cono de helado como si se tratase de un tomate bailarín o algo por el estilo y aprovechando de su aturdimiento (…imbécil), me sumo en mis pensamientos.

Primero que todo: ¿cómo carajo se supone que viva tranquilo, si nadie en esta patética actualidad podría aclararme si el intento de ser humano sentado frente a mí es o no mi endemoniado hijo? Porque, en mi humilde opinión, ¡¡es una duda **razonable**!!

Por otro lado, no tan intrigante pero al mismo nivel que lo anterior en la escala de jodiendas, tenemos el inexplicable hecho de que algo estrechamente relacionado con la presencia de Horo me cohíbe de manera poco racional, al momento de demostrar afecto hacia mi novia y/o viceversa. Lo peor: soy poco creyente de la hipótesis de que se trate de nuestro dudoso lazo sanguíneo.

Y en tercer lugar pero no menos irritante, está el más reciente de los sucesos: demostrando una consideración nula hacia mi generosa persona y una gratitud por debajo de cero ante mi amabilísimo gesto de haber pagado un maldito dineral por su maldito heladito de tres malditos sabores, el zopenco que se coló en mi vivienda (y vida) no puede sólo ser **humanamente** cuidadoso y DEJA CAER **NO** _**UN POCO**_ DE HELADO** NI** _**UNA**_** BOLA DE SABOR**,** NO:** ¡¡EL INÚTIL, HACIENDO GALA DE UN 2x1 EN OFERTAS DE TORPEZA, NO PUEDE EVITAR TROPEZARSE Y DEJAR CAER LOS DOS SABORES DE ARRIBA!!

- Upsi.

- …

- Eh… Ren, se me cayó un poco. No importa, ¿cierto?

- …

- ¡Anda, di algo!

- Te odio.

- …

Es curioso, cómo un par de palabras que debieran quitarte un peso de encima hacen todo lo contrario. O quizá sea la mirada que tiene en este instante, lo que me impide vanagloriarme de haber dicho lo que dije.

- Bien.

…

…

… **¿¿"**_**BIEN**_**"?? **

Hoto-hoto vuelve a sonreír como de costumbre y disfrutando de su tercer (y ÚNICO) sabor de helado, se da media vuelta, tan campante como una monja en un…, bueno, en un monasterio, qué diablos.

Entonces, la probablemente sobre-exigida maquinita que hace funcionar mi mente busca algo qué decir, no un insulto o uno de mis inteligentes y siempre asertivos comentarios especiales para cada momento: al darme cuenta, me encuentro rebanándome los reverendos sesos a la siga de algo con qué enmendar lo ya dicho. ¿¿SE DAN CUENTA?? ¡¡ENMENDAR LO YA DICHO, EN NOMBRE DE UNA MOMIA CLAUSTROFÓBICA!!

- Oye, Hoto.

- No te preocupes, tengo que volver a casa.- sin dignar voltearse hacia su humilde servidor, su Excelencia inicia una trayectoria cuyo destino desconozco, probablemente, con la (ridícula e innegablemente vana) intención de dejarme hablando solo.

- ¡¡Espera un instante, **maldita sea**!! – lo detengo con indudable paciencia, llegando hasta donde él ha avanzado. Y cuando por fin se da la vuelta y me da la cara… - …

… está triste…

- Nah, fue divertido.- termina de comerse la galleta del helado (de paso: al menos para algo es medianamente veloz…) y nuevamente, sonríe. Y sin entender por qué lo sé, adivino que no está tan feliz como quiere aparentar y eso, una palabra, me fastidia.- Pero, en realidad, no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer por acá. Ya los vi a ambos, con eso me basta.

- Per…

- Es hora de volver a casa.- murmura para sí, olvidándose del ínfimo detalle de que ESTOY A QUINCE CENTÍMETROS DE ÉL, siendo partícipe de un condenado DIÁLOGO; **DIÁLOGO**: CONVERSACIÓN DE **DOS O MÁS** PERSONAS.

- Espera un momento, bobo. En primer lugar, no está para nada asegurado que yo sea tu…

- Papá.

- Sí, como sea, gracias. Y además, tampoco entiendo qué querías lograr, exactamente; porque no has hecho nada útil, según lo que he tenido el gusto de apreciar.

- Sólo quería conocer a mis padres y ya lo hice.

- Lo que nos lleva – continúo, decidiendo ignorar su ignoro de mi primer punto.- al tercer factor: ¿cómo **madres** piensas volver a tu… casa, eh?

- Pues… del mismo modo en que llegué.

Y es aquí, estimado público, donde a Ren se le ocurre formular la pregunta más evidente esta estúpida e inverosímil (pero cien por ciento real) historia:

- Y ¿cómo demonios viniste?

Adoptando un semblante similar al que una persona cuerda adoptaría si le hubiese dicho "estoy embarazado" (léase: incomodidad, duda, desagrado y –espero sería el caso- sorpresa), el chico azul se limita a reemprender la marcha.

- ¡TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA! – le recuerdo con calma, considerando la opción de que no me haya oído.

- ¡No puedo responderte!

Acto seguido: las olimpiadas epilépticas reinician. Avanzando cada vez más apresuradamente, el muy idiota intenta perderme, como si le fuera posible con esas piernitas de plomo…

- ¡¡Claro que puedes!!

Cuando me doy cuenta, hemos llegado hasta fuera del psiquiátrico.

- ¿Puedes abrir? – sí, tarados: hablaba de mi casa.

- Claro, a cambio de que me contestes, Hoto.

Me contempla atónito y yo mismo me extraño, porque, viéndolo bien, ¿qué leches me importa a mí el cómo llegó este imbécil hasta _mi_ época?

- Ya qué. Haz lo que quieras, Ren… - y yo, como el soberano estúpido en el que he finalizado convertido, le abro.

Pues lo que sí que me importa, aunque me duelan las gónadas de sólo pensarlo, es el hecho de que no pienso dejar que se vaya.

Y QUEDA TERMINANTEMENTE **PROHIBIDO HACER PREGUNTA U OBSERVACIÓN ALGUNA**.

_- ¡Ren, ¿eres tú?!_

- ¡No!

_- ¡Bien! _- Sin comentarios.

Llevo al Chewbacca celeste camino a mis aposentos, listo para interrogarlo como se debe; mas, antes de llegar, nos topamos con Jun, la mujer del tapete.

- ¡Oh, Horo, qué bueno que aún estés aquí! Estaba practicando unas recetas y…

Y _estás en medio de la escalera, lunática_, pero no, nadie escucharía. Aguantándome las ganas de propulsar al futurista hacia mi pieza para liberarlo de la eterna charla de mi hermana, aguardo tolerantemente a que ésta termine de parlotear sobre sus indigestos experimentos culinarios.

- … y podrías probarlos a la hora de la merienda, ¿te apetece?

- ¡Está bien! – añadir carita angelical. Cínico.

Así es como Mario y Luigi consiguen llegar hasta la habitación del primero (por muy… sospechoso que suene, enunciado de esta manera).

- ¿A qué hora meriendan? – inquiere el Hoto, en cuanto yo he cometido la irreprochable acción de sellar la entrada a mi dormitorio.

_Matar es un delito, matar es un delito._

- ¡¡Déjate de idioteces y responde la puta pregunta de una vez!!

- ¡Tranquilo!

- ¿¡Quién dijo que no estoy tranquilo?!

- … - yo que pensaba que Trunks no sabía adoptar el siempre útil semblante escéptico. Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo.

- ¿Y? Escupe.- y debe ser mi día de suerte, en vista de que, a pesar de su ínfima capacidad de percepción, el hombre de nieve no toma la orden de manera literal.

- Será mejor que te sientes.- me indica cual médico sabiondo, rol que, evidentemente, no va con su nivel de coeficiencia, lo que me brinda la libertad de no tomar en cuenta tan vana recomendación.

- Estoy esperando.

- Uy, qué humor… Bueno, mira, voy a ser breve: mi padre adoptivo es científico.

Abrumado por la noticia, me siento.

EXACTO, CEREBROS DE HELIO: NO IBA ENSERIO.

-Y en tu lenguaje, eso querría decir que…

- Aunque no lo creas, las ciencias avanzan día a día.- puntualiza. Omitiré opiniones.- Y en su laboratorio, descubrieron que algunas cosas se perdían y luego, si es que aparecían, lo hacían en lugares completamente irracionales y a veces, mucho tiempo después de que desaparecieran…

- Y…

- Era un portal.

Damas y caballeros, heme, a presente, sentado.

- Un portal de…

- Como viajar a otras dimensiones… sólo que es más bien un salto en el tiempo. Eso es lo que yo entendí, cuando me lo explicaron y no puedo decirte nada más, porque es lo único que sé.

- … - lo miro, constatando que no está mintiendo y una duda resurge.- ¿Cómo supiste sobre Pilika y sobre mí?

- … - entonces, es él quien toma asiento y me resulta curiosamente extraño, el encontrarnos en medio de lo que podría denominarse una charla seria. Y no del todo desagradable.- Mi otra madre guardó información sobre ella cuando me adoptaron en un orfanato de Hokkaido. Fue allí donde me dejó.

- Y…

- Fue sencillo enterarme de ti, sólo tuve dar con su antigua dirección y arreglármelas para entrar y hacer algunas preguntas. Ella ya no vivía allí; pero, en el sótano, había fotos antiguas en donde salían ustedes dos juntos.

- ¿No se te ocurrió buscarme?

- Tampoco era completamente seguro que fueras mi padre… - su vista se pierde y me estremezco sin explicación.

- ¿Te metiste al portal? – asiente y habría sido mejor que me cortaran una oreja.- ¿Cómo rayos diste conmigo tan fácilmente?

- Creo que fue el destino.- entonces, Horo cierra los ojos y la ingenuidad de su suposición inunda la pieza.

Un lapso de inusual silencio hace aparición y contrariamente a lo que he supuesto desde que me percaté de sus molestas tendencias a hacer ruido, no lo disfruto para nada; hay algo que no desaparece de mi cabeza, aunque posiblemente, sólo sean dudas sin sentido…

- Horo, ¿qué viniste a hacer? ¿Sólo querías conocernos, a Pilika y a mí?

- … - su demora me tensa y finalmente, vuelve a fijar la vista en mí; comprendo que la respuesta va a equivalerme a la bofetada de un luchador de zumo- En un inicio…, tuve la intención de evitar que ustedes…

Desvía la mirada y lo único que puedo pensar se limita a un refinado "Mierda".

- ¿Querías evitar tu nacimiento?

_OºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºO_

**:O ¡Ave María purísima sin pecado concebido…! ¿Será Horokeu un suicida, verdaderamente?**

**Averígüelo en el próximo capítulo xD **


	8. It's in his kiss

**.: Sweet Innocence :.**

**VIII. I**_t_**'s i**n** h**_**i**_s**k****i**s**s**

- Mmm…

Como ya se me ha hecho costumbre, desentierro mi rostro de la jungla de cabellos celestes que mi camarada temporalmente anticipado posee por cabeza, cuidando de no abrir completamente los ojos con el fin de evitar a toda costa terminar ciego.

- Mm… abuela…

_- ¡Me lleva la…!_

Por motivos insulsamente obvios, me obligo a que mis palabras mueran en mi boca, al tiempo que intento librarme del par de plomos que Hoto tiene por brazos, con los que el ya mencionado ve a bien abrazarme como si yo fuera su última maldita moneda en un casino nocturno, haciéndome sospechar de mi futura necesidad de un transplante de costillas.

- ¿Eh…? ¡Oye, suéltame! – es el saludo matutino que recibo de mi camarada, luego de éste haber abierto su monumental par de ojos, al tiempo que mi inocente persona procura arreglárselas para respirar sin sufrir fracturas relevantes en el intento.

- No quisiera importunarte, Horo-horo, ¡¡PERO ERES **TÚ** EL QUE ME TIENE SUJETO A **MÍ**!!

- ¡Sí, cómo no!

En nombre de una axila bailarina, ¿es una jodida broma?

- ¡Idiota, quítame la manos de encima! – le suplico con humildad, zafándome con pulcritud de su efusiva muestra de mongolismo. A lo que el chewbacca de tinte celeste responde con una expresión (in)justificadamente molesta. - Y en vez de mirarme como si yo hubiera inventado la bomba nuclear, podrías ejecutar la dura tarea de levantar tu humanidad de mi cama…

- Sí, sí, sí, ya te oí.- declara el energúmeno y cosa que, alarmantemente, no me descoloca como se supone que debería, el susodicho no mueve un mísero músculo, hecho que decido remediar mediante un ligero y absolutamente carente de agresividad puñetazo.- ¡Ay, oye…!

- Muévete. Tengo hambre.

Mediante la palabra clave (sí: "hambre", genios), dicho ha sido, hecho se ve. Hoto y yo descendemos en nuestras lujosas fachas mañaneras, aprovechando que es domingo y Papa Oso se fue de caza o en otras palabras, que mi padre está en un viaje de negocios y por consiguiente, no va a joder nuestra juventud con represiones absurdas y autoritarias, como es tan de su gusto hacer.

- Por fin. ¿Cómo durmieron? – nos saluda la madre de familia, vocera de la cordura en nuestra residencia. Lleno de timidez, Horo se rasca zonas corporales que no pretendo enumerar, bosteza y nos honra con una réplica.

- De lujo. ¿Qué hay de desayuno?

Tal y como lo leen. Desfachatez en toda su rutilancia.

Mientras cumple su rol materno alcanzándonos las cajas de cereal, la Sra. Tao entrega un resumido informe del día: Jun, la primera hija, se encuentra tan ausente como el jefe de la familia y ella misma, por motivos que mi mente no retiene, se largará luego de embutirnos algún tipo de comida para sobrevivir durante las próximas horas.

O en resumidas cuentas, hoy, Hoto y yo seremos los únicos afortunados habitantes de la vivienda (tache la palabra sobrante).

- Ah, Ren: hace un rato, te llamó Pilika – recuerda mi madre cuando ya está atravesando el umbral de la puerta principal, demostrando así cuán presente tenía el darme aviso de tal suceso.- Vuelvo en la tarde. Pórtense bien.

- ¡Sí, abue… eh, Ran! – Dios Santo.

Omitiendo algunas peripecias intrínsecas de compartir el hábitat con un descerebrado, llegamos hasta el mediodía en una pieza.

- ¿Vas a llamarla? – no, sólo me estaba calzando el auricular en la oreja.

- No, tarado, sólo me estaba calzando el auricular en la oreja…

Sí, me veo obligado a hacer la síntesis de lo que este último tiempo me ha permitido constatar y es que, aunque suene escandalizador, con este sujeto no puedo evitar ventilar casi el cien por ciento de mis pensamientos, cuyo nivel de mordacidad, como ustedes habrán descubierto ya, no es escatimoso.

Lo que es lo mismo: me he dado cuenta de que, al contrario de cómo hago con el resto del mundo, con Horo-horo suelo decir exactamente lo que pasa por mi cabeza, sin tapujos ni detalles mamones del estilo. Claro que eso, él no lo sabe.

_**- ¿Hola?**_

- Hola.

-_** ¡Hola!**_

- Hola…

_-__** Jeje… Hola.**_

- Qué romántico.- y así mismo, he notado que el sujeto ha adquirido un leve pero no invisible nivel de sarcasmo en su forma de expresarse, de lo cual me creo el orgulloso responsable. ¿Será que nos mimetizamos, de tanto andar juntos?

- Idiota.

_**- ¿Estás con Horo, por casualidad? **_**–** no, sólo me gusta soltar insultos al aire, como hobby.

- Eh, sí, ya te dije que se está quedando conmigo.

_**- ¿Todavía? Pobrecito… ¿no encuentra departamento aún?**_

- Mmmm, no.

_**- Bueno, te llamaba porque estoy sola en casa y**__…_

Habemos aquí la táctica femenina con el primer lugar, por excelencia, en incitación: la indirecta.

- Nos vemos en la tarde. – lo sé, soy una persona muy difícil de persuadir, no necesitan comentarlo.

De cualquier forma, cabe mencionar que hace varios días que mi novia y yo no nos vemos en todo el sentido de la palabra, indiscutiblemente, debido a cierta persona con la que me he visto prácticamente pegado durante todo este tiempo. Y lo sorprendente de todo el conjunto es que tampoco me fastidia del todo, hasta podría decirse (PODRÍA) que me acostumbré.

- ¿Te invitó a jugar a la casita?

- Sí. Tendrás que arreglártelas hoy.

- ¡Espera, ¿qué?! **¿¿Vas a ir sin mí??**

¡Mierda, Carajo y todo término implicante de blasfemia! No es justo que ponga esa maldita carita siempre que algo no le gusta. Estúpido infeliz, no me va a ganar.

- Tú lo has dicho, hermano. Por mientras, puedes entretenerte investigando el tapete de entrada, como dijiste que lo harías hace una, dos o mil semanas, ¿te acuerdas?

Y pongo en marcha el proceso _Subida de escalera_, con el fin de evadir sus tácticas manipuladoras que, en el remoto caso de que seamos familia, sin duda heredó de su madre.

- ¡¿Cómo se supone que…?!

Bla, bla y bla, con un eficaz portazo, la vocecilla de mi camarada es enmudecida a mi alcance auditivo.

En menos de lo que un tailandés tartamudo lee un trabalenguas en alemán, me encuentro dispuesto para salir. Aún en pijama, Hoto se me acerca a penas bajo y me ruega, sin la menor dignidad, que me quede.

- ¡No seas pesado, Ren, soy tu visita!

- Já, cómo no. Por eso mi hermana quería comprar una cama nido e instalarla en mi pieza para tu fastidiosa persona, ¿no? Madura, Hoto, tampoco voy a tardar mucho.

- Pero, ¿Por qué no puedo ir? ¡Te apuesto que Pilika estaría feliz de verme!

- No rebato tu suposición, sólo la desvalido anunciándote que a ella le importa más verme a mí de lo que le interesa que tú vayas o que te tires desde un balcón. De todos modos, vuelvo después de almuerzo, ¿crees que estarás vivo para entonces?

- …

- Agradecería una respuesta.- comento al vacío, encaminándome hasta la salida del hogar sin la menor intención de seguirle su teatrito melodramático. Como si sus trucos tuvieran efecto sobre mí… JA.

- ¡¡HAS LO QUE QUIERAS!! – portazo.

La pregunta del millón es: ¿cuándo leches subió hasta mi habitación?

Por lo que decido quedarme…

SÍ, SEGURO, MANOJO DE CRÉDULOS. Claro que no. Me largo feliz y reposadamente hacia la guarida de mi novia.

Y sólo una vez afuera me veo completamente libre para meditar.

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo explicar mi casi olvido de todo lo respectivo a Pilika, este último tiempo? ¿Será que hay algo más que yo ignoro, respecto a la existencia de Hoto en mi vida?

¿Seré, acaso, una más de las numerosas víctimas del alzheimer?

Sea cual sea la alternativa correcta, no tengo el tiempo de vislumbrarla, puesto que en dos resoplidos de camello asmático, me encuentro frente a la puerta de mi chica.

- Pasa.

Mi novia es linda, también había olvidado el hecho, aunque es evidente, puesto que estamos juntos. Pero hoy, sobre todo, la hembra alfa parece haber puesto empeño en su acicalamiento…

Tal y como en un libro de Louise M. Alcott **(1)**, tenemos tiempo de charlar y ser felices, poniéndonos al día en distintos tópicos mediante breves intercambios dialógicos y finalmente, entre dos besos cuya sensación me es menos familiar que hace un mes, Pilika dice la histórica frase clave.

- ¿Sabes? El calendario está de nuestro lado, Ren…

Está bien, no es ésa; pero qué rayos, creo que la idea está clara y no voy a malgastar mi tiempo explicando en qué se nos va el rato que sigue. Ya quisieran…

- Te echaba de menos…

Enternecedora escena cuyo escenario es la desastrosa habitación de mi novia (tan colmada – la habitación, no mi novia, imbéciles- de cachivaches que cualquiera pensaría que estamos en medio del ciclo escolar y no en plena vacación veraniega) y nuestras manos permanecen tomadas, mientras contemplo el interesante y siempre educativo techo blanco y ella recarga su cabeza en mi pecho.

En nombre de una oveja esquizofrénica, estoy agotado; supongo que sufro de falta de… práctica, qué carajos. Pero más consternante que mi inusual desgaste físico es el hecho de que, por algún motivo **x** y aunque es muy posible que en un pasado no taaaan lejano, ella lo haya hecho, me incomoda inexplicablemente el contacto con su cabellera. No sabría decir con exactitud por qué, la sensación es agradable, sin embargo…

- Es distinto.

- ¿Mmmh…? ¿Dijiste algo?

- …

Buda, Krishna, Jehová, Bahá'u'llah, Freddy Mercury y todas las grandes figuras reunidas, ¿por qué posible razón cada ínfimo detalle de mi cochina vida se complica cuando todo pareciera encaminado a marchar decentemente?

¡¿POR QUÉ PROSTITUIDA CAUSA ESTOY COMPARANDO MIS DESPERTARES CON HORO A LOS CON PILIKA!?

- Pilika, tengo que irme, le dije al idiota que volvería temprano. ¿Te llamo cuando llegue?

Me incorporo, rogando porque no me haga un número justo en este momento, lo que no me extrañaría en vista de la suerte de la que hasta el día de hoy he hecho desastrosa gala.

- …

- No te enoj… - mi frase muere ante la bella y sobre todo, aliviante visión de la chica durmiendo. Por una vez en la vida, el cielo parece de mi lado y temiendo que sea una trampa del destino para sorprenderme con algún otro infortunio, me deslizo velozmente sobre las sábanas y me visto cual correcaminos en una maratón o lo que a ello equivale, más rápidamente aún.

Garabateo una pequeña nota explicando mis razones y todo el jaleo, la pego en la frente de Pilika – único método que garantiza la lectura del papel- y emprendo la retirada.

Por segunda vez en el día, el exterior se ve privilegiado de mi presencia, pero voy demasiado ocupado con mis propias reflexiones como para fijarme un huevo en el estúpido paisaje.

Antes de finalizar mi recorrido, mi alma caritativa y libre de todo mal pensamiento me impulsa a comprar en el local más cercano uno o dos víveres para combatir la inanición, tras lo cual me propulso, una vez más, hacia mi casa.

- ¡Hoto-hoto, ya volví! – anuncio con (nulo) entusiasmo, introduciéndome en la vivienda y sólo por curiosidad, veo el reloj de pared.

_**16 : 35**_

Cáspita, recórcholis y otros términos obscenos…

- Hasta que te apareces. – la voz de mi madre me atrae hasta la cocina, en donde ella, Horo-horo y la mayor cantidad de bandejas para hornear que he visto en mis diecisiete años, comparten un rato juntos.

Analizo al chico del futuro, quien continúa vistiendo el pijama que le otorgué hace un tiempo, aún no se ha peinado y se dedica a moldear una gran cuantía de masa, probablemente de galletas, en formas de animales y otras babosadas.

- ¿Almorzaste? – inquiere la mujer de la casa, concentrada en su labor maternal, a lo que decido responder con solamente un mínimo de disfrazamiento de la verdad absoluta.

- Sí, Pilika cocinó; por eso demoré tanto.

Sólo por si la curiosidad les picó, informo que esto no es una disculpa o excusa alguna y si miro a Horo al decirlo, es sólo porque sí, no porque espere que él me crea y entienda. Tampoco hice algo malo, ¿o sí? El tipo tiene mi edad, puede sobrevivir unas cuantas horas solo.

- Ah, perfecto, Horo-horo y yo también comimos algo… Bueno, desde ahora, yo me ocupo, cielo – se dirige Mamá Osa a su seudo nieto, quien luce contrariado por el evidente despido.

- ¿No necesitas que bata algo más?

- Ya me ayudaste mucho y está todo listo. Cuanto se hornee la primera bandeja, te aviso, ¿bueno? Tú vas a comerte la primera galleta.

- ¡Yupi!

Creo que voy a vomitar. ¡En nombre de una hiena con depresión, esto es como ver la típica escena _Cocinando con la abuela_! Y por si fuera poco, mamá nunca me ha pedido ayuda en la maldita cocina…

…aunque eso es algo más bien positivo, ahora que lo pienso.

De cualquier modo, tras lanzar mi bolsa de la compra hacia algún rincón de la estancia, con movimiento de cabeza invito a Trunks a movilizarse hacia mis aposentos.

- No sabía que cocinabas.

- …

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te habría gustado un delantalcito con bordados para la ocasión? – él niega con la cabeza y toma asiento sobre mi cama deshecha. Hm, tanto batir huevos debe haberlo cansado.

- Tanto batir huevos debe haberte cansado.

- …- me dedico a la entretenida tarea de ordenar…

Qué más da, lo cierto es que me hago el indiferente; mierda, me molesta su silencio, pero no planeo demostrar el menor interés en su insignificante y probablemente pasajero mutismo, ¿entendido? ¡Me paso todo el asunto por donde no entra el Sol!

- ¿Qué hiciste mientras no estaba? – maldita sea, mi voz no parece estar muy coordinada con mi mente..

- Nada…

Hoto-hoto analiza sus enharinadas manoplas y se balancea (demasiado) tranquilamente sobre el lecho; me pongo de pie y dudo entre sentarme junto a él o quedarme de pie, frente a frente. Y como juntar ambas ideas significaría terminar sentado sobre sus piernas, opto por la segunda opción.

- Arg, lo siento, me disculpo, perdón mil veces, ¿ya está? Lamento tener una condenada vida en la que se ven involucrados otros seres humanos a parte de ti…

- … - hecho impactante: la taciturnidad continúa. Estoy a punto de mandarlo al demonio, cuando algo en su (falta de) expresión se modifica.

-Oye…

- Te dije: has lo que quieras, no me importa.

Él se pasa el respaldo de la mano por un ojo y baja la cabeza y yo, aunque sea difícil de creer, me quedo allí parado como un completo imbécil autista, preguntándome si es posible que verdaderamente, como hace tiempo que no sucedía, esté triste.

Triste. Horo. Por mi culpa.

- No es para tanto; ahora me vas a decir que estás celoso.- como si fuera el día internacional de cometer errores, le sonrío con burla, esperando que intente golpearme o algo; obviamente, lo único que consigo es una negación frenética de cabeza y mientras me arrodillo para quedar más o menos a su altura, mi afligido interlocutor se aclara la garganta.

- Me da igual, de todos modos me voy a ir y entonces, vas a estar feliz, ¿cierto?

- Yo no dij…

- En casa deben estarlo, nunca les importé realmente.

- No seas inmaduro, estás portándote como un niño.

- ¡¿Qué te importa cómo me porte?! ¡¡Lo único que has querido todo este tiempo es que me vaya, ¿cierto?! – me mira desde su lugar, completamente neurótico, algo absolutamente inhabitual en él.

¿Que se vaya? ¿Eso es lo que he querido? Debería ser capaz de afirmarlo, porque ¿no me he quejado desde el comienzo? ¿No lo he interrogado desde el primer día que llegó, presionándolo para que me deje en paz? ¿No me la he pasado repitiendo que me tiene sin el más mísero cuidado lo que con él tenga que ver?

Entonces, ¿por qué tengo la certeza de que está equivocado?

- Estás mal. No quiero que te vayas.- es horrible, preferiría follar una vaca antes que verlo tan distinto a como es siempre…

Horo-horo termina por bajar absolutamente la cabeza y apoyarla en ambas manos, en una clara muestra de frustración que me martiriza.

_- Perdón… ¿Ves? No debí haber nacido; tú y Pilika están bien juntos, no necesitan un hijo. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sean mis padres, pero realmente eres mi mejor amigo…_

- ¡¡TÚ TAMBIÉN ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO!!

Al diablo la imagen, no es justo, yo no quería ponerlo así; de haber sabido que por dejarlo solo unas cuantas horas las cosas iban a transformarse en una copia de Remy **(3)**, diablos, pues me habría quedado.

- Claro que no, sólo lo dices porque hay una pequeña posibilidad de que sea tu hijo; es todo.

- ¡No seas imbécil!

En un principio, lo creí ¿y qué? No lo conocía. No lo conocía como lo conozco ahora; ahora, sé que no puede ser mi hijo, porque él y yo nos parecemos tanto como una planta se parece a un bol de cereales.

- Da igual…

- No eres mi hijo; no me importa, no es por eso que estás aquí conmigo todavía.

- ¡Dije que da igual, no quiero escucharlo!

¡En nombre de un ornitorrinco hipertenso, había olvidado lo exasperante que el individuo puede resultar a veces!

- ¡Vas a tener que hacerlo! – no lo controlo; me duele la cabeza de tantas preguntas que han surgido en tan poco rato.

Aunque la prioridad es clara, me es irrelevante encontrar o no respuestas o que Horo encuentre las que vino a buscar, lo único que quiero es que me crea y que ya no esté abatido; sí, lo dije, ¿algo qué comentar?

A través del estiramiento de mi brazo junto con la aplicación de mi mano en modo "garra", consigo halarlo de la ropa y con la suavidad que me caracteriza (inexistente, por si lo dudaron), me encargo de tirarlo de la cama; como de costumbre, él forcejea, casi del mismo modo en que lo hace durante nuestras peleas periódicas. Pero esto no es un juego y se lo comunico estampándolo contra la silla de mi poco utilizado escritorio; sólo entonces, veo que tiene los ojos llorosos y algo en mí se reduce a un vil montoncito de confeti.

- ¡¡Te gusta fastidiar, ¿cierto Ren?! ¡¡PUES CUANDO HAYA ACABADO CONTIGO, VAMOS A VER SI TODAVÍA…!!

- No quiero que te vayas.

- …

- Es más: quiero que te quedes. Te quiero.

- …

- Demonios, te quiero demasiado.

Esto no está mal, no puede estar mal. Él no puede ser mi hijo; los padres no sienten por sus hijos lo que yo estoy sintiendo en estos momentos, únicamente por él.

- ¿Lo dices en…?

Sí, vuelve a sonreír; porque lo digo tan enserio que te estoy besando.

- … También te… quiero mucho.

- …

Ahora entiendo que no era costumbre; realmente, yo…

Lo necesito a mi lado.

- _¡¡LAS GALLETAS ESTÁN LISTAS!!_

- ¡¡ESO ES!!

Pero que lo necesite no quita que sea un estúpido idiota descerebrado que prefiere, a penas el grito materno alcanza nuestros oídos, darme el empujón del siglo y salir corriendo hacia las estúpidas galletitas antes que dejarme volver a besarlo.

- Tarado…

Por todos los jureles suicidas del mundo, ¿por qué a pesar de ello no puedo evitar sonreír?

_

* * *

**(1)**_ Autora de _Mujercitas, Hombrecitos, Aquellas Mujercitas, Aquellos Hombrecitos_ y otras novelas bastante antiguas, además de clásicas.

**(2)** Nacido bajo el nombre de Farrokh Bomi Bulsara, fue un músico inglés,conocido por ser el vocalista del grupo británico de rock Queen.En la banda ejercía de solista, compositor, pianista y guitarra ocasional en los conciertos. Está considerado uno de los más grandes vocalistas masculinos de la historia del rock.

**(3)** Uno del clásicos más conmovedores de la animación japonesa, centrado en las aventuras del pequeño huérfano con el buen Vitalis y su compañía errante de animales actores. Adaptada del clásico francés _Sin Familia,_ ilustra la penalidad del pobre en la Francia del siglo XIX.

_

* * *

**:O La respuesta estaba en el beso de Horo, tal y como el título sugiere.**_

**Bueno, estoy de vacas y aunque sigo estresada de sólo pensar en la vuelta a clases y he comido mi peso en masas, puedo afirmar que las cosas van bien y me estoy esforzando por ser una persona responsable y actualizadora. Ju.**

**Deben quedar unos tres capis para el final, por lo menos, de momento. El próximo o próximo próximo, según cómo me dé la inspiración, estará inspirado en un fragmento de la canción **_**Better than me**_**, de Hinder, que le va como anillo al dedo a la situación que planeé para el futuro de estos dos (risa malévola)**

**Y eso :3 ojalá les haya gustado n0n**


End file.
